Cada día, cada hora
by stelaLTMSYF
Summary: ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Percy nunca hubiera ido al Campamento Mestizo junto con Annabeth y Grover? ¿Qué hubiera pasado si Annabeth y Percy se hubieran conocido de una manera totalmente diferente? /Annabeth&Percy/
1. Chapter 1

**CAPÍTULO 1:**

Toda mi vida la he pasado entre lujos, riquezas y el saber que eres hija de nada más y nada menos, que de un Dios, una Diosa en mi caso, Atenea. Prácticamente, todo lo que alguien ha podido envidar alguna vez en su vida incluyendo eso de ser medio diosa. No me ha faltado nada, todo lo que quería, lo tenía sobre la mano. Ropa, joyas, fiestas, coches; nada me faltaba. Cualquiera que leyera esto diría que prácticamente, tenía la vida más perfecta que jamás alguien hubiera podido soñar; y les doy la razón, no podía quejarme, lo tenía todo, pero a la vez nada. Cuando me ponía a mirar esas ropas, joyas y demás, no me sentía llena. Era como si no significaran nada para mí. Sí, muchas de ellas habían sido compradas por alguno de mis padres para, de alguna manera, compensar el no haber podido atender a algún evento importante para mí. Como cuando tenía trece años y papá se olvidó de ir a mi graduación de las clases de taekuondo o mi madrastra se olvidó de ir a recogerme después del Campamento Mestizo cuando tenía diez años.

Al principio, me importaba, pero cuando cosas como aquellas pasaban una y otra vez, llegó el momento en el que decidió que no me importaba más. ¿Me regalaban algún coche? Se lo regalaba a alguna familia que realmente lo necesitara. ¿Ropa? A los necesitados. La verdad es que era hasta muchísimo mejor. Tanto para ellos, la gente a la que ayudaba; como para mí. Yo me sentía un poco mejor, ellos recibían algo que no tenían, y yo me sentía llena, pero aún con un vacío que no sabía cómo llenar.

¿Cómo saber que de repente, todo un día cambiaría cuando ya todo lo daba por perdido? ¿Cómo saber que lo que un día creía que iba a terminar en desesperación, iba, en realidad, a terminar como la mayor aventura de mi vida?

Todo empezó ya hace años, cuando yo tenía dieciocho años y estaba preparándome para mi verano sabático antes de entrar en la universidad para formarme como arquitecta. El Campamento había terminado también para mí aquel verano y, prácticamente, no sabía lo que hacer. Todos los veranos anteriores los había pasado allí con Thalia, Grover, Luke, Nico, etc. Había salido de aquella casa y había sido una especie de escape para mí, pero este año que no había, no sabía lo que hacer. Mis padres, para "recompensármelo", habían hecho una especie de fiesta para que así "empezara el verano con buen ritmo"; aunque todo el mundo sabía que aquella fiesta era simplemente una especie de treta para mantener sus lazos en las altas esferas y porque mi otros hermanos habían insistido en ello ya que para ellos: "Se aburrían de ver la Annabeth deprimida". Prácticamente me echaban la culpa de hacer su vida más miserable. Desde luego, más de una vez di gracias de que al menos yo fuera la única en la familia con cerebro.

-Cariño, alegra esa cara- me dijo mi madre aquella misma mañana mientras me preparaba para la fiesta- Los invitados están a punto de llegar y no quiero que te vean con esa cara de agria que llevas…

-Porque no te has visto la tuya…

-¿Has dicho algo?- por suerte, estaba más interesada en su aspecto reflejado en el espejo que en lo que yo había dicho.

-Que no me des bulla, prisa… ¿entiendes?- no dijo nada y, aunque puedo jurar que dijo algo entre murmuros, se dio la vuelta y se marchó.

Suspiré y me observé por un momento en el espejo. ¿Pasar una tarde en el jardín con gente que apenas conozco y que la mayoría no sabrán más que hablar de tonterías sin sentido? Pocas ganas tenía de ello, pero Thalia, que me prometió venir a visitarme, no podía hasta dentro de al menos, una semana y los chicos se habían ido de acampada por lo que, ¿qué me quedaba? La fiesta. Al menos, en la fiesta servirían bebidas, por suerte, algunas alcohólicas y si tenía la suerte suficiente, podría emborracharme y poner en ridículo a mi madrastra y a papá. ¿Buen plan, no?

Me levanté un momento para verme en el espejo de cuerpo completo y me sonreí a mí misma. El vestido blanco que había elegido para aquella ocasión me quedaba de lujo, Matthew había sabido al elegir una fiesta de blanco; el pelo lo llevaba recogido en mi trenza habitual, aunque un poco más arreglada y, ¿por qué no decirlo? Me veía guapa. Si iba a pasarlo mal, que al menos lo hiciera hermosa.

Cuando bajé al jardín, los invitados aún no habían llegado al lugar y los camareros estaban preparando las bebidas y poniendo los últimos retoques en los canapés que servirían antes del almuerzo para el que habían preparado una gran mesa en la parte del porche de la casa adornando el lugar con cortinas del mismo color para la ocasión. La verdad es que era raro que solo viera la casa de forma bella cuando estaba metida en algún tipo de celebración.

-Annabeth- me volví para encontrarme con papá, que me sonreía; algo querría- Contigo quería hablar… es sobre la cena de hoy.

-Eso me temía- papá me miró, pero no dijo nada, solo continuó.

-Annabeth, esta fiesta es muy importante para mí y para tus hermanos; pero sobre todo, para ti.- alcé las cejas, sorprendida de oírlo, pero a la vez, queriendo saber por qué- El año que viene, irás a estudiar a Arquitectura a la mejor universidad, a la cual irá el hijo del director, el cual invité…- y de momento, todo me quedó claro.

-Y quieres que yo me haga amiga de él para que puedas tú ser amigo del padre…

-Eres inteligente.

-Soy la hija de la Diosa de la sabiduría, ¿cómo no serlo?- no pude evitar mandarle aquella pequeña.

-Ya bueno, tu… solo sé amable con él y punto, ¿ok?- no me dejó ni siquiera responderle.

Dio media vuelta y se marchó de nuevo hacia la casa, donde mi madrastra lo esperaba en la puerta; seguramente, habría estado mirando nuestra conversación. Me quedé mirándola, pero esta, nada más llegó papá a ella, se volvió y entró con él a la casa. Solté un profundo gruñido y me volví en busca del bar. No podía más. Era la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría y sabía lo suficiente para poder enfrentarme a un ejército yo misma. ¿Por qué mamá no me enviaba alguna misión? Cualquier cosa era muchísimo mejor que estar en aquella casa, creedme, cualquier cosa.

Casi al final del jardín, al igual que en las otras cuatro partes del jardín, había una gran tabla que con unos arreglos, habían convertido en una especie de mini bar para la ocasión utilizando esta como barra y, atrás, colocaron una especie de estantería donde estaban las bebidas. Miré a un lado y al otro, todos los camareros estaban distraídos colocando las servilletas en las mesas, arreglando las flores, o simplemente, poniendo los cubiertos y arreglando las copas que serían utilizadas, nadie me vería coger una de las botellas y servirme un poco en un vaso. Lo había hecho antes y con un poco de hielo y un limón, podría pasar por un té. Asique tomé un Jack Daniels abierto que había, uno de los vasos y me eché un poco colocándome delante de las bebidas para que nadie me pudiera ver.

-Si quieres, te puedo hacer un coctel que sé con la bebida riquísimo…

Al escuchar aquella voz, salté del susto, haciendo que la bebida callera el suelo, haciendo que el vaso lo siguiera, no rompiéndose en este caso por suerte:

-Maldita sea…- salté hacia atrás, evitando mancharme el vestido blanco un poco enfadada- Sesos de alga- ¿era aquello acaso un insulto?

-¿Sesos de alga?- ya se veía que no lo era cuando el camarero rió acercándose-Si querías beber, te hubiera preparado la bebida, no me hubiera importado…- alcé mi cabeza y, por primera vez, observé a aquel camarero a la cara- Lo siento- volvió a repetir.

Y aunque no era costumbre por mi parte ante los chicos, por un momento, me quedé sin poder hablar. No sé si era por la vergüenza, aunque estaba enfadada con él, porque me hubiera descubierto o porque era…¿guapo? Pero hasta que no me golpeé mentalmente y me obligué a volver a la realidad, mi cerebro no reaccionó para poder conseguir hablar:

-Ya bueno… ahora mismo necesito algo más fuerte que un simple coctel- dejé la botella a un lado y lo miré- Te dejo trabajar…

-Créeme, la solución no está en la bebida- me paré rápidamente, girándome cuando escuché eso- He oído lo que le has dicho a tu padres y… bueno, solo digamos que entiendo tu situación…

-¿Has estado espiando nuestra conversación?- el chico soltó una dulce risa y me negó.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer- indicó con la cabeza las mesas- Hazme caso, siempre hay algo mejor en la vida que ahogar tus problemas en una botella de whisky….

Nos quedamos por unos minutos mirándonos. No sabía el por qué, ni siquiera el cómo, pero por alguna razón, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, notaba que había algo en mí que despertaba. ¿Algún sentimiento malo? ¿Quizás bueno? No lo sé, pero aquel chico, alguien que no debería ser mayor que yo, quizás de mi edad incluso; había hecho despertar algo en mí. Era raro de describir en su manera.

-Ok- solo dije volviéndome de nuevo, esperaría a los invitados en el salón.

-De todas formas, está disponible mi invitación a ese coctel…

Me fui a girar, pero sin en cambio, seguí hacia delante intentando ocultar mi sonrisa.

-Que hablando con el servicio sea la única forma de hacer que sonrías…- y, como no, Bobby, me había pillado, mirándome divertido desde el porche, donde había tomado el asiento, presidiendo la mesa- Que bajo has caído, Annabeth…

Me giré, lo miré y le mostré una irónica sonrisa:

-Pues mira, ahora me has causado tu una sonrisa… espera, ¿quiere eso decir que estás a la altura del servicio?- la cara de Bobby fue lo mejor de aquella mañana, me encantó aquel gesto.

Bobby no dijo nada más, solo mostró la misma cara que su madre cada vez que hablaba conmigo y siguió con lo suyo cuando los primeros invitados empezaron a llegar a casa. Como no, la mayoría de ellos, eran simplemente amigos de papá o de mi madrastra que venían con sus hijos. La mayoría, solo los conocía de vista, pero otros, los había visto por casa de vez en cuando. Algunos, venían con sus hijos, pero al ser Bobby y Matthew más amigos de ellos, terminé después de una hora en la que papá me informara que el hombre del que tenía que hacerme amiga con su hijo no vendría; con un amigo de papá y su esposa hablando sobre mi futuro junto a papá que también se nos unió después casi en el momento en el que llegué.

-Sabes, Frederick, tu hija es fantástica- le decía Marco, un profesor amigo de papá de la universidad cuando este llegó- Será una increíble arquitecta. Me ha dado un increíble idea para remodelar nuestra biblioteca y hacerla más grande.

-La verdad es que estamos muy orgullosos de ella- sonreí, aunque no por el cumplido, si no por la ironía en su frase- Por suerte, este año empezará el curso y sé que será una gran experiencia para ella. ¿No es así, Annabeth?

-Claro, papá.

-Desde luego, una gran dama- saltó su esposa, una señora que llevaba más cosméticos en ella de los que yo compraba en un año, ¿por qué nadie acepta sus años?- Educada e inteligente… Mi marido le encanta siempre agrandar cosas.

-Bueno, tuve el placer de conocer vuestra biblioteca hace años, ¿verdad, Marco?- asintió aquel hombre cuando papá le preguntó- Aunque ya, para mi opinión era ya grande e exquisita- la verdad es que el grado de "intento de agradar" en aquella conversación había subido al más no poder de repente.

-Bueno, ya sabes, Frederick, la obsesión de mi marido por hacerlo todo grande- dijo en un tono divertido su mujer, cosa que no pudo si no desagradarme aun más.

-Claro que sí- le rió papá la gracia- Todo es mejor a lo grande, ¿no crees, Annabeth?- los miré nerviosa cuando me sacaron del sueño y solo llegué a asentir mientras mi cerebro formaba alguna frase.

-Claro que sí- pareció agradar a papá, aunque, como no, quise arreglarlo para fastidiarlo un poco- Ya sabe lo que dicen los médicos sobre los hombres y su necesidad de hacerlo todo a lo grande- miré a su mujer y sonreí- que tienen que compensar otras cosas…

Las reacciones fueron de lo más diversas. Papá me miró con ganas de querer colgarme y matarme; la señora me miró divertida, hasta puedo jurar que rió; y su marido, simplemente me miró primero sin saber que decir, luego miró a papá y de nuevo a mí. Eso sí, no sin antes escuchar la voz de Atenea en mi cabeza que me gritó enfadada "Annabeth, compórtate"; pero ¿qué me iba a hacer? No podía bajar con los mortales:

-Tú hija es increíble, Frederick….

-Sí, demasiado- respiró profundamente enfadado- Annabeth, estarás sedienta, ¿por qué no vas a por algo de beber?- lo miré para encontrarme con su mirada asesina- ¿no?

Asentí mostrando la sonrisa en todo momento. No quería estar allí, sobre todo cuando sabía que estaba más obligada que porque yo quería. Además sí, necesitaba una bebida, pero una bebida de las fuertes.

-Vodka con Coca-Cola- era la hija del tipo que les pagaba, si no querían servírmelo, podía sacarlo.

El camarero se volvió, cuando descubrí que era el mismo que antes:

-Asique… vuelves..

-Desgraciadamente- suspiré- y ahora, ponme ese Vodka… realmente lo necesito…- el chico me miró y, aunque con un poco de duda, empezó a servírmelo- Gracias.

-Es mi trabajo después de todo… aunque una chica como tú, podría con esa gente…- lo miré de nuevo y sacudí mi cabeza.

-Realmente no sabes nada de "esa gente"- le repetí sus palabras mientras observaba el Vodka caer entre los cubitos de hielo.

-Gente con dinero que solo se preocupa de su estatus…- pues si que lo sabía- Los conozco, créeme.

-Valla, el de los sesos de alga tiene cerebro al final- bromeé.

-Mucho- sonrió entregándome el vaso aunque este no llegó a mi mano cuando Matthew me lo quitó antes de que si quiera pudiera poner un dedo en él- Hey, eso era para la chica…- saltó de repente protegiéndome el camarero, cosa que me extrañó en cierta manera.

-Cuidadito con tus palabras, que yo soy el que paga…- respondió Matthew.

-Lo hace tu padre….

-No- lo corté entonces yo- ni te molestes- le supliqué, él no conocía a Matthew, yo sí.

-Vodka con Coca-Cola- lo ignoró- Mi favorito…. Aunque no sé que habría echo padre si te ve bebiendo esto…

-Lo mismo que a ti si te viera el dinero que te gastaste el otro día en el coche que te prohibió comprarte- intenté quitarle la bebida, pero él me esquivó- Matthew… ¿te recuerdo que eres menor que yo?

-Y más influyente sobre papá- tantas maneras de matar a bestias que había aprendido en el campamento mestizo y no podía utilizarla con él, que pena- Que tengas una buena tarde…- y sin más, se marchó.

Suspiré e importándome ya nada el protocolo, me eché sobre la barra, apoyé mi cabeza y suspiré profundamente:

-Sí que necesitabas esa bebida…- alcé la cabeza y lo miré cuando ya me estaba preparando otro.

-¿Ahora me entiendes?

-Más que nunca- terminó de hacerlo y me lo entregó rápidamente- Aunque aún pienso que habría mejores formas de decirle adiós a esas penas.

-Si lo encuentras, dímelo- tomé el vaso y le di un gran trago, intentando contener el ardor que aún se sentía a través del refresco del alcohol- Si hago el ridículo estando borracha, quizás, pueda librarme de esto antes…

-Wow- rió a carcajadas el chico- sí que eres increíble.

-¿Lo dudabas acaso?- y quizás fuese por el alcohol, pero le sonreí y hasta el guiñé un ojo.

Desde luego, el alcohol era malo para mí, pero me iba a ayudar a pasar por todo aquello ya que, al no haber nadie con quién tuviera que hacerme amigo, pues tenía más tiempo que pasar intentando hacer amigos por mi cuenta y siendo agradable con los invitados.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2:**

La mañana pasó un poco más rápida cuando empecé a ir a la barra más seguido a por copas. Al principio, siempre me encontraba a aquel chico que me había servido la primera, pero a medida que fui por la segunda, tercera y cuarta, el chico pareció desaparecer y me sirvió las siguientes otro tipo diferente. Asique, cuando llegó la comida, estaba más que digamos… con el alcohol subido a mi cerebro:

-Annabeth, cariño- disimulaba mi madrastra delante de la gente- ¿Estás bien? Te ves un poco… mareada- me decía con todo el cariño del mundo que solo encerraba desprecio por mí.

-Yo- reí con el alcohol subido- Increíble- reí.

-¿Seguro?- intentó cogerme la bebida cuando se la quité- Annabeth, ¿estás bebiendo alcohol?- saltó ya su lado malvado.

No me dio tiempo a responder cuando alguien me cortó. Alguien que, por cierto, conocía muy bien, suerte la mía:

-EN realidad, es mío- dijo tomándomelo de la mano- Siento la tardanza, señora Chase, pero el tráfico estaba horrible y en mis condiciones, estaba un poco indispuesto para la velocidad.

-Mr. Brunner- tanto ella como yo saltamos sorprendida al verlo- me alegro de que esté aquí y no se preocupe, llegó justo para el almuerzo…

-Estupendo…- me miró cuando notó como lo observaba confusa- Annabeth me llevará- sonrió- llevábamos un rato hablando lo que pasa es que fui a llevar su vaso de refresco…

-Un caballero, como siempre…- se hizo la angelical- Nos vemos en la mesa, Mr. Brunner.

-Claro…- asintió ella dejándonos a solas.

Chiron me miró, yo aun intentando mirarlo sin marearme mucho, y me entregó la bebida:

-No debería ser yo el que viniera a tu rescate cuando supuestamente no tengo que estar más a vuestro cuidado.

-Podría decir lo mismo- respondí por fin- ¿Mi padre lo invitó a la fiesta?- asintió- No lo sabía- era la primera cosa buena que hacía por mí.

-Bueno, me habló de tu situación y como él no sabe mucho de cómo somos, que viniera en tu búsqueda- como no, preocupándose a su manera- Y encima, te encuentro bebiendo… voy a tener que matar a ese chaval…

-¿A ese chaval? ¿Cómo sabe quién me lo sirvió?- no dijo nada, sino que sonrió, moviendo su silla hacia donde almorzaríamos, donde ya la mayoría había tomado asiento.

A mí, me tocó a la izquierda de papá, después de Matthew que bebía aún Vodka y refresco, mientras que Chiron le tocó al otro lado, justo después de Bobby. Mi madrastra presidía el otro lado de la tabla y, nada más colocaron el primer plato: una especie de sopa de tomates que llamaban gazpacho; papá empezó con sus bromas sin gracia para agradar al público. Enseguida miré a mi vaso y deseé tener más:

-Y dinos, Frederick, ¿cómo conseguiste vender en menos de una semana la novela sobre la Guerra del Golfo?- le preguntó Anthony, un amigo del club del campo al que iban ambos de mis padres.

-Bueno, digamos que suerte… aunque espero que alguno no haya creído que era la guerra de algún golfo… no sé si me entienden- y aunque no tenía ni gracia, toda la mesa rió, menos Chiron, por suerte; mientras yo me dediqué simplemente a seguir con la sopa, de nuevo, queriendo otra copa, cosa que no podía pedir con padre tan cerca- Aunque sí, he tenido suerte.

De repente, noté como una mano me tomaba la copa y me servía una llena, pero de un líquido raro de color verde y azul. ¿Un coctel tal vez? Me giré rápidamente para ver quién me había leído el pensamiento cuando me encontré el chico de antes que me sonrió mientras hacía el que me ponía los cubiertos y demás mejor:

-Aún sigue en pie lo de un coctel… éste no cuenta- no pude evitar sonreír- Azul como el mar y verde como las algas…- finalizó caminando hacia los demás invitados.

-Gracias- dije tomándolo para probarlo- Sesos de algas- tomé un poco y dioses, aquello estaba buenísimo.

Dejé la copa en la mesa cuando observé a Chiron que miraba al camarero de una forma en la que casi podía decir que lo reprochaba pero no de la manera en la que lo haría a un trabajador, si no a alguien que conocieras.

-Asique, señor Brunner, háblenos de su campamento- saltó de repente Bobby- Annabeth no nos habla mucho de él- lo miré, queriendo darle un buen puñetazo- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es para gente especial?

-Bobby, cállate- salté.

-No te preocupes, Annabeth- me sonrió Chiron- Si, señor Chase, lo es- asintió Chiron- Gente especial, no sé por qué usted no entró. Me temo que no es usted tan especial como su hermana- la mesa entera lo miró sorprendido, aunque papá, Matthew y su madre, con cara de matarlo.

Yo, simplemente, me dediqué a alzar la copa y beber más, aunque era malo porque ya me notaba más que borracha. ¿Tan fuerte era ese coctel?

-Bueno, ahora ese campamento ya quedó atrás ¿no, Annabeth?- saltó papá- Ahora es mejor centrarse en la universidad y ser una gran arquitecta, ¿no?

-Una pena, la verdad- dije sin que me importara- Con lo bien que me lo pasaba- tomé más del coctel- al menos no tenía que pasarme el día con las tonterías de Dionisio y Apolo- dije refiriéndome a Matthew y Bobby.

Desgraciadamente, solo Chiron supo mi "gracia" y, por lo tanto, fue el único en reír en la mesa mientras que algunos que si sabían mitología asintieron y los que sabían filosofía, rieron un poco. Aunque podría estar 100 % segura que ninguno lo sabía tan bien como Chiron.

-¡Papá!- saltaron ambos.

-Annabeth… discúlpate ahora mismo- ordenó este como no.

-Nunca- respondí seriamente casi chocándome con el brazo del camarero que me quitaba el plato para servirme el siguiente: carne con patatas- Además, ¿para qué? ¿Sabrán acaso lo que significan?

-Annabeth, no seas maleducada- esta vez, saltó la querida señora de Chase.

-¿Maleducada?- tomé el coctel y me lo tragué de una, aunque después me entraran ganas de vomitar y mucho- Créeme, si fuera maleducada, lo sabríais de momento.- "Annabeth, compórtate de una vez" ignoré también a Atenea- Considera esto mi forma educada- miré a los presentes que observaban la escena un poco si saber que hacer y les sonreí- En efecto, Annabeth Chase, la hija de Frederick Chase siendo una borde… ¿se imaginan?- no esperé a los demás y empecé a comer.

-Annabeth…- escuché a Chiron que lo interrumpió papá.

-Annabeth- me dio un ultimátum- O te disculpas o te invito a que te vayas…

Tragué el trozo de filetes demasiado grande para mi gusto que me había metido en la boca con patatas y lo miré. Tomé sin más reparos la botella que le habían puesto a papá de vino, el plato y sonreí levantándome.

-Que tengan un buen día.

-¡Frederick!- saltó mamá, pero él no me dijo nada, solo me dejo irme hacia mi cuarto para que terminara de comer allí.

Aunque la verdad es que no terminé de comer, dejé el plato sobre el tocador, le di un gran trago a la botella, dejándola también; y me tendí sobre la cama. Bebía y bebía y no me conseguía poner borracha; o al menos, olvidar lo que estaba pasando en mi vida que tan mal me estaba haciendo pasar.

-Knock, Knock- alcé mi cabeza cuando me encontré a Chiron que entraba poco a poco con la silla de ruedas- ¿Cómo estás?

-Mejor que con ellos, seguro- respondí- ¿Cómo llegaste tan pronto hasta el primer piso?

-Las escaleras están ocultas- rió- Cuatro patas sirven para mucho- era bueno tener alguien con quién bromear con lo que realmente eres para variar- Lo que no sé es como tu madre real no te ha reñido…

-Créeme, lo ha hecho- asentí sentándome en la cama para tener una charla mejor- Pero la he ignorado. Solo quería emborracharme para dormir la borrachera y así pasar esto pronto, pero se vé que el camarero hizo un coctel para niños…

-Eso o que solo le echó néctar.

Posé mis ojos en él sorprendida cuando escuché aquello.

-Espera… ¿qué?- Chiron mostró de nuevo esa sonrisa de sé más que tú, pero por suerte, dio más respuestas esta vez- Annabeth, aquel camarero, el que te sirvió, es hijo de un Dios…

-¿Un mestizo?- asintió- ¿Cómo? Creía que todos los mestizos estaban en el campamento…

-Bueno… Percy fue un caso especial, vamos a decir. Le dije que te echara néctar, pero se vé que no te hizo falta alcohol para la que as montando- suspiré, bajé mi mirada y mostré una triste sonrisa.

-Pensé que todo sería mejor cuando terminara el colegio y el campamento… Ya se vé que no- Chiron tomó sus manos entre las mías y sonrió- LO echo de menos.

-Yo también, eras buena- sonrió- Pero no te preocupes, a veces, las aventuras no vienen como la imaginamos nosotros, sino de una forma completamente diferente…- y aunque era hija de la sabiduría, aquello no lo entendí- Ahora debo de irme…. Nos vemos, Annabeth.

-Nos vemos, Chiron.

De nuevo, me quedé a solas en mi habitación, escuchando esta vez las cuatro patas de Chiron bajar; y de nuevo, me quedé con mis pensamientos, más deprimida que antes. ¿Era la vida aquella la que me esperaba? ¿Una voz en mi cabeza mientras en mi mundo todo los que me rodean solo saben utilizarme o simplemente, rebajarme a poco menos que basura? No quería aquello. Quería aventuras, quería algo con la que me sintiera viva, algo con lo que pudiera sentirme feliz. Solo quería algo que hacer, no aparentar todos los días hasta que empezara la universidad en otoño. Quería combatir monstruos, no combatir a dos tarados que iban en busca de papá todas las veces que necesitaban pasar sobre mí.

Con estos pensamientos, sin darme cuenta, caí dormida profundamente y soñé. Soñé con la nada y después como si estuviera bajo el agua, nadando; y me sentía bien. Me sentía libre, me sentía feliz, como si no hubiera problemas, solo el agua y yo que me producía un sentimiento de dulzura de bienestar. Un sentimiento que duró hasta que me levanté, ya entrada la tarde. Miraba a mi alrededor y me sentía bien. Me sentía a gusto hasta que el cerebro jugó otra de las suyas y me recordó donde estaba.

Me giré y observé el balcón que estaba abierto de par en par, mostrándome una vista de la ciudad y un atardecer hermoso. No se escuchaba nadie. A lo mejor la fiesta habría terminado o la habrían llevado a otra parte. Caminé lentamente y posé mis manos sobre la barandilla del balcón y observé por un momento el lugar, para acto seguido sentarme sobre esta. Quizás, aquella era la solución: una caída desde unos doce metros valdría. Con una caída así sobre pavimento, podría romperme lo suficiente para terminar grave o, con suerte, matarme. Las dos opciones eran buenas para mí en aquella situación. No tenía a nadie que me ayudara pasar el verano y no iba a aguantar hasta que Thalia viniera. Habían sido muchos años ya, solo quería terminar con todo aquello de una vez.

-¡Silencio! ¿Qué resplandor se abre paso a través de aquella ventana? ¡Es el Oriente, y Julieta, el sol!- miré rápidamente hacia abajo cuando observé a Percy, por fin sabía su nombre, actuar a lo Romeo y Julieta.

-Y sesos de alga ataca otra vez- bromeé sonriéndole.

-Pero te he hecho sonreír, eso no lo puedes negar- desde luego aquel chico no tenía cerebro aunque odiaba admitirlo, me había hecho sonreír- Además, estás mejor cuando sonríes.

-No te pases, Romeo, oh, mi Romeo- salté yo también.

-Está bien, pero ahora, vuelve a tu cuarto antes de que tenga que ir en tu búsqueda.- miré de nuevo al suelo y recordé porqué estaba allí.

-¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo?

-¿Por qué necesitas una razón?

-Porque puede que lo haga si me lo das…

Percy me miró, suspiró, dejó la caja que llevaba con los vasos de la fiesta sobre una mesa cercana que ya estaba casi recogida del todo, camino hasta bajo mi ventana y sonrió:

-A ver, la señorita Annabeth Chase quiere razones. Pues nada, vamos a dársela- estiró los brazos de forma cómica e hizo como el que enumeraba- Primero, esa caída va a doler como mil demonios- el dolor, no había pensado en ello- Segundo, aún te debo un coctel como es debido, si saltas, no habrá manera de que te lo pague y no me negarás que estaba increíble el que te hice…

-Ahí tienes razón- le sonreí- Eres bueno…. No para tanto.

-¡oh!- se tapó la zona de su corazón como el que le tiran una flecha a él- Eso me ha dolido y mucho- se burló- pero, si lo del coctel no te convence, desde luego, tengo algo que si podría servir…

-¿el qué?

Percy se mojó los labios y puso una sonrisa de listillo:

-Antes dijiste que si encontraba una manera buena para que te olvidaras de todo lo que te estaba pasando en la comida y conseguía que fuera mejor efectivo que te lo dijera, ¿no?- alguien que pensaba sobre mí y se preocupaba por mí, me sentía abrumada y eso que no conocía a Percy mucho- Bueno, pues la tengo…- pero no dijo de que se trataba.

-¿Y?- lo esperé.

-Que no sé si te lo debo de decir…- respondió de una forma tímida.

-Oh, vamos, dilo…

Aguantó su sonrisa, pero después de unos minutos, terminó por hablar:

-Que… bueno. Para hacerlo… tendrías que tener una cita conmigo…

-Buena forma de ligar, sesos de algas; pero conmigo no cuela…- le respondí enseguida.- No pienso aceptar la cita…

-No es una cita…

-De la manera en la que me la pediste, sí…

-De verdad, estoy honrado de que pienses que es una cita, pero créeme, es la mejor manera de decir adiós a la rabia…. Libera… y dolerá menos que esto…

-¿No me llevarás a algún lado raro de esos que salen en las películas de miedo?

-Tranquila, Freddy, Jackson y los asesinos en serie quedan fuera de mi programa.

-Nada raro entonces.

-Nada raro- repitió una vez más- Aceptas mi propuesta o ¿no?

Miré un momento la caída y pensé en ello. Si todo iba mal, podría esperar un día mal lo de caerse de tirarse de aquel sitio. Además, ¿qué perdía con ir con él? Era también un mestizo de algún dios que había bajado a la tierra para enamorarse de una humana. Quizás, aunque a lo que él me metiera, no funcionara, pero al menos, tendría a alguien hasta que Thalia llegara. Ahora solo necesitaba a alguien que me escuchara, que fuera como yo y que me hiciera olvidar un poco el infierno en el que vivo. A lo mejor, Percy servía para aquel trabajo. Solo había que probarlo y por probar alguna cosa, no se pierde nada, ¿no es así?

Me volví, posando los pies de nuevo sobre mi habitación y me volví para devolverle la sonrisa a Percy que me miraba aliviado. Quizás, también pudiera saber que lo que sentía realmente sobre Percy. Notaba en mi interior que me hacía sentir algo en mis adentros. Bueno o malo, me hacía sentir algo y perder el control sobre mis sentimientos era algo que no me gustaba, algo que odiaba.

-Está bien, Percy…

-Jackson, Percy Jackson- se hizo el interesante.

-Jackson- lo imité- Acepto, ¿dónde me llevarás?

-Bueno, eso es una sorpresa.- se encogió de hombros, volviendo a coger la caja de los vasos para seguir con su trabajo- Es una cita de todos modos, ¿no?

-¿No decías que no lo era?

-Eso era antes de que aceptaras….

-Sesos de alga.

-Ya, lo sé, de nada- reímos esta vez los dos juntos- Ahora, solo hazme el favor de estar preparada a las doce del mediodía. Vendré a buscarte yo mismo.

-Además de gracioso, caballeroso…

-Ya…- suspiró y se encogió de hombros- Eso es raro en mí… No te acostumbres.

-¿Yo? Nunca…

Percy se marchó, pero eso si, sin dedicarme una sonrisa de vuelta. ¿Quién era Percy Jackson? ¿Qué tenía que tanto me hacía confundirme de manera que no sabía que sentía por él? Eran muchas las preguntas y tenía tan pocas respuestas que casi me resultaba difícil el solo pensar en ello. Por suerte, mañana, me llevase a donde me llevase, cualquier lugar es mejor que este, podría preguntarle más y, con suerte, saber qué es lo que realmente planea. Si Chiron había confiado lo suficiente en él para que me sirviera algo que no me emborrachara si no que despertara solo mi lado mitológico, podía confiar en él lo suficiente como para ir con él a algún lado.


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3:**

Aquella situación con Percy me dejó un poco confusa después de que él se marchara y yo volviera a mi cuarto. No era nada más que una salida de amigos en la cual, uno quería ayudar al otro, nada más; pero ya se veía que yo le estaba dando más vueltas de la que debía. Le estaba dando, pero al menos, no le daba vueltas a lo que no debía: papá, mamá, la novia de papá y los gemelos. Aunque claro, siempre está el volver a encontrarlos por la casa y a la mañana siguiente, ya que por la noche ni les vi el pelo a ninguna, me los encontré a todos desayunando como si nada hubiera ocurrido en el jardín.

-Buenos días- si ellos no le daban, yo tampoco se las daría.

-Annabeth- papá fue el que se dignó por así decirlo, a hablar- ¿Algo que decir?

Ni de coña iba a hacer que me disculpara:

-Pues sí… Voy a estar fuera la tarde y parte de la mañana- sonreí mirándolo mientras que él miraba también un poco enfadado- por lo que no llegaré hasta la cena.

-¿Y se puede saber con quién vas a estar?

-¿te preocupa?- lo reté.

-Estará con su querido nuevo amigo, el camarero de ayer- se burló Matthew que ojeaba la sección de deportes del periódico- Al parecer, los dos hicieron buenas amistades ayer.- mordí la tostada por no morderle a él.

-¿El servicio? ¿De verdad?- preguntó, como no, molesto papá.

-No es "el servicio"- indiqué yo- Su nombre es Percy Jackson y créeme cuando te digo que tenemos más en común que yo con éstos tres- indiqué con la cabeza al resto de la "familia".

-El resto, querida, es tu familia- indicó como no ella.

-Ya- la ignoré- Asique hoy voy a salir quieras o no- tomé el zumo de naranja y tragué un buen trago para bajar la bola de tostadas que se había formado en mi esófago- ¿Para qué tanta preocupación? No os importa lo que me pase nunca…- me encogí de hombros, estaba acostumbrada…

-Annabeth…

-Déjala, papá- saltó Bobby- ella sabrá lo que hace- dijo en tono despectivo.

El resto del desayuno, por mi parte, fue silencioso. Papá y su mujer intentaban entablar una conversación como si nada pasara, pero desde ese momento, ya me sentía fuera y en ese momento, lo único que esperaba era que llegaran las doce para irme de aquella casa a hacer lo que fuese. Con tantas ganas estaría que ya, a las once y media estaba vestida con unos vaqueros, camiseta de mangas cortas y mi pelo recogido como siempre; plantada en el porche, observando la carretera. ¿Tan penosa era mi vida que cuando más emocionada me sentía era cuando un chico que ni conocía me pedía salir? Desde luego, tenía que pensar en mi futuro un poco más.

A las doce, como un reloj, Percy apareció por la entrada de la casa montado en una especie de scooter de color azul latente, con un casco a juego, sonriente de oreja a oreja. Tenía que decir que lo veía guapo con la pinta que tenía y sus Ray Bands negras.

-No te podrás quejar, he llegado a mi hora…- bromea cuando llega.

-Veo que por puntual, no puedo quejarme- posé una mano sobre la motocicleta, siempre había querido una, pero papá creía que era muy peligrosa cuando era él el que me regalaba coches de seiscientos caballos- Nunca he estado montada en una de estas…

-No te creo.

-No me creas- reí- pero es verdad.

-Entonces, creo que acerté en venir en la scooter- saltó de su moto y del maletero de debajo del asiento de la escúter, sacó un casco idéntico al de él y me lo entregó- ¿Nos vamos? Nos queda un largo viaje hasta donde quiero llevarte…

Por alguna razón, me giré primero y observé la casa primero y, arriba del todo, en la habitación principal, pude observar por la ventana a papá que me vigilaba. Me giré de nuevo hacia Percy y sonreí:

-Nos vamos- asentí.

La primera sensación que sentí, fue miedo. Aquella moto arrancó demasiado rápido para mi opinión, provocando que corriera a agarrar el cuerpo de Percy. Escuché como este reía, pero no me importaba, era mi primera vez en una moto, ¿cuál quería que fuese mi reacción? Miedo, por supuesto. Un miedo que pronto se convirtió en alegría, en libertad en ¿felicidad quizás?, cuando sentí el viento en mi cara, el sol de la mañana y la velocidad aumentando a medida que cogíamos en dirección a donde quisiera que me llevara Percy. Era rara la sensación, pero sabía que era lo que me pedía en ese momento el cuerpo.

Alcé las manos y poco a poco las dejé al aire, sintiendo el viento mejor, parecía que volaba. Notaba que Percy me miraba con una sonrisa en sus labios. Quizás se estaba burlando un poco de mí, pero la verdad es que ni me importaba ni me interesaba. Me estaba sintiendo como nunca. Durante estos años atrás, siempre había ido en coches los cuales sí, me habían hecho sentir la velocidad; pero esto era diferente. Percy jugaba a dejar atrás los coches como si fuera un juego de niños, como si pudiera esquivar los problemas de la vida y simplemente dejarlos atrás con el tan simple movimiento de su moto. En aquel momento, era lo que necesitaba. Aunque al final me llevara a algún lado que quizás odiara, este simple gesto, ¿por qué no? Se podría decir que me había ayudado también. Por ahora, no había podido encontrar nada malo en haber aceptado la cita a aquel "sirviente" que, para añadir, era mestizo como yo.

Andamos por las calles de la ciudad un gran rato, casi parecía que solo me iba a dar vueltas en aquella scooter. Solo alcanzaba a ver tiendas y casas; personas que iban de un lado a otro de compras, a trabajar o simplemente, chavales que empezaban a disfrutar el día. Casi iba a preguntarle a Percy a dónde íbamos a ir cuando noté que las casas que nos rodeaban empezaban a cambiar su aspecto. Ya no eran casas de construcción fuerte, si no algunas estaban en ruinas y demás.

-Percy…

-Casi estamos- me dijo en un tono tranquilizador, aunque en aquel momento me sintiera más que nerviosa.

Por fin, Percy giró hacia la derecha en una de aquellas casas, llegando a una que estaba casi derrumbada, pero aún mantenía su estructura principal:

-¿Una casa derrumbada?- intenté no reír.

-No es solo eso- tomó su casco quitándoselo, al igual que yo y bajándose de la moto, me miró- Es una casa contra el estrés…

-¿Contra el estrés? Nunca he escuchado eso- lo seguí cuando empezó a ir hacia la casa- No parece que haya nadie ahí que me pueda ayudar.

-En realidad, la casa te ayuda, pero….- abrió la puerta y nos encontramos dos grandes mazas de metal esperándonos junto con los respectivos cascos y gafas de protección- descargando tu furia contra ella.

-Espera- sonreí- ¿Quieres decir que puedo destruir la casa?- asintió energéticamente- ¿y eso funciona?

-Mucho- tomé una de las mazas, al igual que él. Pesaban un poco, pero si podía con las lanzas del campamento, la maza no era un problema- ¿Cuándo quieres patalear todo y demás cuando estás enfadada y no puedes hacerlo? Bueno, en esta casa, puedes….- Percy cambió las Ray Band y por las gafas de protección y se puso el casco- Mira…

Se acercó a las escaleras de la casa y miró la barandilla que le faltaba alguna que otra barra de sujeción y alzó su maza, tomó aire y con un gran estruendo, destrozó la barandilla. Creí que mi primera reacción iba a ser gritar o asustarme, pero reí. Aquello se veía de lo más divertido del mundo; y si además podías destrozar cosas, por favor, tenía que empezar ya. Más de una vez había querido destruir más de una

-Ok, eso estuvo más que increíble…

-¿A que sí?- apuntó con la cabeza la pared que formaba una barra entre la cocina y lo que sería el salón- vamos, prueba. Haces ejercicio y te quedas muy a gusto…- carcajeó.

-Ok…. Vamos a ver.

Aunque estaba un poco dudosa ante aquello. Aún así, arrastrando un poco la maza, la alcé cuando estuve delante de la barra y con todas mis fuerzas, aplasté la maza contra la barra haciendo que esta se destrozara.

-Piensa en todo lo malo que te ocurre- miré la maza y noté como mi respiración se hacía más rápida- Echa todo tu odio fuera…- giré la cabeza observando a Percy que me sonreía un poco y volví a mirar la tabla.

De repente, todo lo que tenía en mi mente: mis padres, mi madrastra, la historia de cenicienta en la que vivía sin mi final feliz, el campamento, mi vida en general. Todo se concentró en mis manos y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, comencé a acabar con todo lo que se me venía por delante. Las paredes, muebles, cualquier cosa que pudiera romper, acababa destrozada bajo la maza. Percy había tenido una buena idea en llevarme a hacer una cosa como estás. Casi no podía a veces con el mazo incluso, pero no importaba, siempre encontraba algún rastro de energía que aún quedaba en mi cuerpo, lo que me animaba a continuar. Aquello era increíble, no quería que terminara nunca. Percy, como no, hacía de vez en cuando el tonto y se ponía a imitar al increíble Hulk. Me hacía reír incluso más. No sabía quién era, pero desde luego, le daba gracias por haber entrado en mi vida.

-¡Ah!- soltamos casi al unísono cuando la casa quedó destrozada al completo.

-Esto a sido increíble- reí casi sin aliento, teniéndome que sentarme en el suelo entre escombros para recuperar el aliento un poco- ¿Cómo se te ocurrió esto?

-Bueno, hace tiempo, leí sobre esto a causa de problemas que tuve.- tomó asiento delante de mí y se quitó el casco y las gafas; como yo, estaba sudando una barbaridad- Pensé que esto sería lo mejor para casos como el tuyo…

-La verdad es que sí- admití- Gracias…

-Un placer.

Lo miré por un momento y recordé entonces lo que me había dicho Chiron sobre Percy siendo un mestizo. La casa destrozada, ¿sería hijo de Ares? Desde luego, tenía que preguntarle. Chiron me había dejado con la intriga mucho tiempo, podría resolverlo por mi misma. Al menos, eso creo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Claro, pero déjame ir primero por agua- asentí cuando noté como mi garganta también me pedía agua- pregunta mientras- De la nevera, que no había sufrido daños, raro, pero cierto; sacó dos botellas de agua y lo que parecía una bolsa de comida- He venido preparado para todo- observé el reloj, era hora de comer.

-Oh, wow. Si sigues así, no habrá ninguna cosa de la que me pueda quejar, sesos de alga- bromeé tomando de su mano una de las botellas- ¿qué has preparado?

-Pues… son sándwiches… asique, creo que ya tienes ahí algo- este sacó una pequeña caja donde había sándwiches en triángulos de todos los sabores.

-Bueno, ya veo que has traído de chocolate- me encanta el chocolate- por ahí te pasas.

-Ok…- rió- ¿La pregunta?

Casi se me olvidaba. Tragué el trozo que ya me había metido y lo pregunté sin dudarlo mucho.

-Chiron me dijo que eres mestizo- Percy alzó las cejas, pero no dijo nada, solo le pegó un bocado a su sándwich de ensalada y sonrió.

-Supongo que, para que te lo haya dicho, he de suponer que eres también… Ya decía yo que lo del "néctar" que también sirve para humanos no me valía…

-Chiron y sus cosas- asentimos ambos- Asique… ¿es verdad?- asintió- ¿Quién es tu padre? ¿O tu madre?

-Poseidón…

-¿De verdad?- no pude evitar sorprenderme- Siempre escuché que había pocos por no decir ningún superviviente descendiente de uno de los tres mayores… Increíble…

-¿De los tres mayores?

-Poseidón, Zeus y Hades- conté con los dedos- Solo conozco a un descendiente, Thalia, hija de Zeus. Asique, me parece quizás un poco increíble, ¿sabes?

-Bueno, no te creas tanto. Poseidón no me ha… tratado como un hijo exactamente…

-Al menos, tu madre no es la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra que no para de obligarte a rebajarte a una familia que te desprecia- mi relación con Atenea podría ser resumida perfectamente en eso.

-¿Atenea es tu madre?

-Sorpresa- ironicé tomando un poco de más de sándwich.- ¿Significa eso que tengo que odiarte?

-¿Odiarme? ¿Por qué?

-Poseidón, Atenea y Atenas… ¿la lucha por la ciudad?- pero como si en griego le estuviera hablando, este no me entendió- ¿De verdad no conoces la mitología, sesos de alga?

-Tengo suficiente con saber que soy el hijo de un dios, créeme- se encogió de hombros, como si fuera una respuesta sin importancia, pero a la vez valiera y siguió con lo suyo.- Si me lo resumes…

-Atenas eligió a uno de los dos dioses para ser el patrón y como eligieron a Atenea, Poseidón se enfadó. Llevan odiándose desde entonces…

Percy me miró, trago y respondió:

-¿Y cuáles son tus sentimientos ahora mismo?

-¿Ahora mismo?- suspiré y me encogí de hombros, realmente no lo sabía- Tengo demasiadas cosas en la cabeza en este momento para sentimientos, aunque sé que mis sentimientos por ti son fuertes… Buenos o malos, no lo sé…

-¿Significa eso que tendré que ganarte poco a poco?- hice una mueca encogiéndome de hombros y le sonreí- Ok… si eso es lo que hace falta, lo haré.

Alcé otro trozo de pan en frente de él y le sonreí:

-Si sigues con cosas como las de hoy… he de decirte que irás por buen camino…- alzó el trozo de sándwich que le quedaba al igual que yo e hicimos un pequeño brindis para la ocasión.

-Por lo que surja…

-Por lo que surja.- repetí.

Terminamos de comer y tras charlar un poco más de cosas sin importancias, comparado con lo de antes, volvimos de nuevo hacia la escúter. Era increíble que ya estuviera a punto de acabarse aquella cita. Quería más, pero a la vez, no sabía que decir o que hacer para que la cita fuera a más. No quería despedirme de Percy, sentía que si nos despedíamos, volvería a sentirme de nuevo sola. No tenía a nadie más en aquel momento, solo a Percy ya que mis amigos no acababan de llegar. Tenía miedo de que si saltaba, pudiera sonar un poco ansiosa por ello; pero en la vida, no se puede ir con miedo y las cosas hay que hacerlas con valor. Asique me fui a volver a Percy para pedirle que de alguna manera, esto no acabara, cuando me sorprendió al ser él, el que me lo preguntara.

-¿Podemos ir a un lado más?- cerré mis labios rápidamente, sonriendo ante su proposición- Ya que sabemos un poco más de nuestros secretos, quiero mostrarte algo. No está lejos, lo prometo.- asentí.

-Será un placer…- me había leído la mente de todas maneras.

En vez de dar media vuelta y tomar el mismo camino por el que habíamos venido, Percy siguió por aquella zona de casas derruidas o a medio construir. Pronto, la carretera nos dio paso al campo en sí, una gran arboleda que pronto se convirtió en la que identifiqué la carretera de salida de la ciudad. Nunca había cogido por esta, ya que siempre utilizaba la otra, la cual tenía la entrada a nuestro puerto aéreo; por lo que cuando empecé las maravillas de aquella carretera: los pinos de cinco metros de altos, los pequeños prados y lo que parecía un pequeño prado, casi me arrepentí de no haber tomado aquella salida más a menudo.

Percy tomó entonces lo que parecía un pequeño camino entre la hierba. No parecía que lo hubieran utilizado mucho, ya que aún se podía notar las piedras dificultando el viaje en moto. Casi podía llegar a pensar que Percy había tomado aquel camino a propósito para que así, me agarrara más fuerte a él. Se había tomado en serio su trabajo de agradarme.

De repente, en medio del camino, un pequeño lago se fue haciendo visible. Aquello era lo más bello que había visto en mi vida. Todo estaba rodeado de pinos y algún que otro manzano, la hierba era de un verde tan intenso que parecía sacado de película, no parecía ni siquiera real. El agua, estaba clara y fresca, pero del tipo que te quedas helado, si no del tipo del que te echarías al agua en un día tan caluroso como aquel.

-Percy, este lugar es increíble…- dije nada más estuve en medio de aquel prado.

-Es el lugar en el que vengo cuando quiero…- alzó sus manos y meneó sus dedos- Es mejor que lo veas y no te lo muestre….

-¿Mostrarme el qué?

Tomó mi mano y sin decir nada, me arrastró al agua:

-Alguna vez, ¿has querido andar sobre el agua? – no dije nada, lo miré y ambos sonreímos.

Agarrándome la mano, comenzamos a andar poco a poco por el agua y, como Jesús en la biblia, nosotros también comenzamos a andar por las aguas del lago. Era increíble, pisáramos por donde pisáramos, nos mantenía sobre el agua.

-¿Cómo lo haces?

-Mi padre es Poseidón- movió su mano y de repente, comenzamos a alzarnos en el aire más y más- el agua, me obedece…

-Esto es asombroso.- bajé la vista y observé como subíamos más y más- Me encanta…- no pude continuar cuando al volverme, me encontré con sus ojos.

Me miró y de repente, pasó como en las películas cuando los protagonistas pierden la noción del tiempo y parece que nadie está a su alrededor. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, pero notaba nerviosismo en mi interior y no sabía exactamente que era lo que estaba sintiendo. Percy se adelantó a mí y se movió hacia mí, más cerca, ¿me iba a besar?

* * *

**OK, SIENTO LA TARDANZA, PERO HE TENIDO PROBLEMAS CON INTERNET Y HASTA HACE POCO NO LO RECUPERÉ. dE NUEVO, SIENTO LA TARDANZA Y NO OS PREOCUPÉIS QUE SI A LA GENTE QUE ME LEE, LE VA GUSTANDO, TENGO YA HASTA EL CAPITULO 9 ESCRITO. SOL DADME TIEMPO POR PROBLEMAS QUE PUEDAN OCURRIR.**

**GRACIAS Y ESPERO QUE OS SIGA GUSTANDO TANTO COMO OS VA GUSTANDO AHORA.**

**ESPERO VUESTRAS OPINIONES.**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4:**

-¡Al agua!

Ok, no sé, no lo sé, no tengo ni idea de por qué lo hice. Sería los nervios del momento que lo único que se pasó por mi mente, fue hacerle un placaje y, aprovechando ya la altura en la que estábamos, hiciéramos un salto al agua. ¿Me sentiría nerviosa y no quería que me besara por ahora? Quizás. ¿No quería que me besara nunca? No tengo ni idea, solo sé que cuando lo vi tan cerca de mí y acercándose para besarme, me entró miedo y aquello fue lo primero que hice. ¿Una mala idea? Muy mala idea desde luego.

Aun así, cuando salí del agua, me esperaba encontrarme a un Percy un poco molesto; pero al contrario, se echó sobre mí para seguir jugando en el agua. Casi daba gracias de que no se hubiera enojado:

-Ok, ¿puedes creer que nunca pasó por mi mente hacer eso?- dijo nadando hacia mí cuando nuestra pequeña guerra paró- Ha sido alucinante…

-Eres el hijo del agua, ¿cómo no lo pensaste?- se encogió de hombros y rió- Se nota que no utilizas el cerebro, sesos de alga…

-Quizás no lo utilizo- rió- Aunque seguramente quise que me ayudaras tú…- bromeó lanzándome agua.

"¡Vuelve a casa!" Por culpa de Atenea, el agua me dio de lleno en la cara. Dolió incluso, ¿vale? "Ahora mismo" Volvió a responderme sin una disculpa por parte de Atenea.

-¡Déjame en paz!- solo me di cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta cuando observé a Percy mirándome confundido- Oh, no, no eres tú- dije avergonzada- Es…- suspiré- Atenea.

-¿Atenea te habla?- asentí.

-Me está casi ordenando que vuelva y la verdad, no tengo ganas…- suspiré nadando hacia la orilla.

De repente, ya no me apetecía estar más allí.

-Puede que haya alguna urgencia- intentó quitarle hierro al asunto Percy, pero negué; conocía perfectamente aquella fase- Es simplemente que no quieres irte a casa, ¿no es así?- asentí tendiéndome sobre la hierba.

-Mi familia me trata fatal, como si fuera un algo raro y eso sin hablar de mis queridos hermanos- el solo mencionarlos, me revolvía el estómago.

-La verdad es que ahora casi me da pena tener que mencionarte que tengo que trabajar- Percy, apenas conociéndome por dos días y era más bueno que mi familia.

-No te preocupes… puedo aguantarme… Gracias.

-No hay de qué…

Aquello hizo que mis sentimientos por él se liaran aún más. ¿Por qué me resultaba tan difícil con él? Había caído en los brazos del amor antes y sabía lo que sentía cuando estaba enamorada, pero con Percy parecía distinto. Con los chicos que había estado antes sabía perfectamente cuando me hacían sentirme molesta o alegre o enfadada o triste; con Percy parecía que todos los sentimientos por él se mezclaban y hacían que me liase aún más. ¿Por qué era tan difícil?

Sin más remedio, Percy terminó llevándome a casa de nuevo; pero eso sí, alargando todo lo que pudo el llevarme a casa. Nos tendimos en el césped, con nuestras manos rozándose y nos dedicamos a observar el cielo por horas, sin decir una palabra, aunque parecía que no nos hacía falta. El estar allí, sin hacer nada, sin decir nada, era todo lo que necesitábamos. Quizás, hasta él lo necesitaba. No le había preguntado mucho sobre su vida, no sabía en realidad nada de su vida solo que era mestizo, que su padre era Poseidón y que trabajaba de camarero para ganarse la vida. Tenía mucho que conocer de aquel chico, pero, ¿quién sabe? Quizás era algo bueno porque tendríamos algo que contarnos cada vez que nos encontráramos. Conocer a una persona es la experiencia más grande en la vida. Algo que te hace amar u odiar a esa persona aún más. Si los dioses querían que lo nuestro fuera a más, quizás, podríamos utilizar aquello en nuestro beneficio.

Cuando llegamos a casa otra vez, se me hizo extraño. Era como haber visitado el Olimpo y de repente, darte cuenta de que tienes que volver al Tártaro. Quizás, aquella casa era mi Tártaro personal:

-Estamos de nuevo aquí…- suspiré un poco decepcionada cuando le entregué el casco.

-Ya. Bueno… lo siento. Algunos tenemos que trabajar para ganarnos la vida.- como no, hizo la típica broma del obrero y la chica rica.

-Oh, ¿asique hay gente que se tiene que ganar el dinero?- me burlé también de él- No lo sabía…-me venía bien un poco de risa ante lo que no quería enfrentarme.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana?

-Claro…- asentí- Todo lo que sea por quitarme de aquí…

El rugido de un coche nos despistó cuando observé que era Matthew con su nuevo coche. Como no, tenía que venir alguno de los dos a arruinarme el día. Este entró con el coche, acercándose lo máximo que pudo a Percy, casi creí que le iba a dar con el coche y, conociendo a Matthew, lo habría hecho:

-Mira, si son la Dama y el vagabundo…

-¿Es eso acaso un insulto?- salté con ironía.- ¿No tienes nadie más a quién fastidiar?

-Teniéndote a ti, ¿por qué elegir?

Iba a responder cuando ambos nos quedamos callados al escuchar a Percy que se reía sin razón. Matthew me miró y por primera vez lo miré con una mirada de yo tampoco sé que le pasa:

-¿Y a este que le pasa?

-Nada- intentó hacer como el que quería parar su risa- Que es la primera vez que escucho a alguien decir que, como no tiene amigos, tiene a su hermana como mejor amiga.- Matthew me odiaba y cuando Percy le dijo eso, amé su reacción- Que dulce por tu parte.

-Te la estás ganando, gilipollas- al principio pensé en pararlo cuando observé como él se echaba hacia Percy, pero cuando observé la fuentecita que había en la entrada y observé el agua, lo dejé.

Si Percy podía darle un chapuzón, no iba a ser yo la que lo parara.

-Ah, ¿sí? Adelante…- indicó Percy cuando no fue la fuente, sino un aspersor el que se activó, lanzándole un gran chorro de agua.

Salté literalmente hacia atrás cuando intenté no reír ante la escena. Matthew, que siempre le gustaba ir a la última imagen, salió literalmente maldiciendo hacia la casa, corriendo para no mojarse. La verdad es que no paré de reír hasta que este estuvo en casa ya resguardado. Aquella vez había sido la mejor experiencia de mi vida, como le hice saber a Percy.

-De nada. La verdad es que ayer, cuando te fuiste, me sacó algo de mis casillas. Me ha encantado devolvérsela.

-Tengo que decirte que ha sido buena, Percy.

-En fin, siento dejarte, pero… el trabajo me llama- indicó el reloj.- Mañana hay una sesión de cine de verano en el parque por la noche… ¿te gustaría ir?

-Cine y contigo…

-Yo pago- se burló.

-Déjame que yo lo haga esta vez…

-Soy yo el que te invita.

-¿No te pondrás con el rollito del chico lo hace todo?- alzó sus manos en tono burlón y asintió.

-Yo compro las entradas y tú te encargas de llevar la comida y las bebidas, ¿justo?- arrugué los labios, intentando no volverle a reír, pero fue inútil para mí, me hacía sonreír.

-Justo.

-Perfecto.

¿Y por qué no? Se lo había ganado. Di un paso hacia él y posé un pequeño beso en su mejilla, cosa que hizo que se ruborizara un poco como observé un poco. Dejé caer la mano sobre su mejilla y noté como le ardían las mejillas.

-Nos vemos mañana, sesos de alga…- asintió con cara de atontado.

Me giré hacia la casa y de repente, habló:

-Mi número lo tiene tu padre- me giré sobre el hombro y me sonrió- Por si quieres hablar más…

-Ve a trabajar, anda.

Me esperé un poco y apoyada sobre el bordillo de la puerta observé como se alejaba en aquella scooter de color azul intenso. Percy había sido lo que necesitaba para empezar este verano. Los otros habían sido el Campamento y entrenar como una loca; quizás, ahora el verano que me esperaba, era el del amor, el de enamorarme de alguien que llenara ese vacío que sentía. Sacudí la cabeza intentando borrar el pensamiento de mi cabeza. ¿Enamorarme de Percy? ¿Desde cuándo veía a aquel tipo como alguien con quién quería pasar mi vida? El día había sido muy largo y quizás lo único que tendría era que comer porque era hambre lo que tenía. Aunque desde luego, no podía olvidar que Percy y los sentimientos que me hacía sentir era algo que no podía ignorar. Aún no sabía si lo quería o lo odiaba. Desde luego, por ahora, no había ningún motivo por el que pudiera decir: te odio. Me había hecho sacar mi ira cuando lo primero que había pensado era en suicidarme. Me había hecho pasar un día increíble y sin necesidad de gastar dinero. Antes, hubiera ido al jet de mi padre y me hubiera ido lejos. Ahora, en la misma ciudad había pasado la mejor mañana de mi vida.

A veces, es eso, salir de tu vida, recordar lo más simple, recordar que con poco puedes también tenerlo todo. Quizás, estaba equivocada y aquellos sentimientos solo eran que quería, en efecto a Percy. Aunque eso sí, jugar a que me tiene que ganar también era divertido. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Después de todo, yo era la lista de los dos. Percy Jackson, tendría que usar sus sesos de algas.

-No has llamado- casi me da algo cuando papá, que comía un bol de helado, me asustó en la cocina- he estado preocupado por ti toda la mañana.

-Oh, valla, con que ahora te preocupas por mí…- que de ironía- Pues estoy aquí, ya no tienes que estar más preocupado.

-Vienes mojada- me observé, en efecto, al ropa aún no se había secado.

-¿Y?- abrí la nevera, ahora que había visto a papá comer helado, tenía ganas yo también- ¿Se acabó el de menta con chocolate?

-Cajón de abajo- allí estaba- Annabeth, me preocupo por ti…

-Pues parece que no cuando me dejas por los suelos con Matthew y Bobby- cogí una cuchara y me senté con él bol delante de papá- No te hagas el padre protector cuando desde pequeña no te gustaba… Ni siquiera cuando volví mi primer año del campamento me trataste mejor…

-Es duro tener la hija de una diosa, ¿ok?- tomé un trozo grande de helado y me l metí en la garganta- Pero intento hacerlo lo mejor que puedo. Siempre creí que tu madre se quedaría contigo. No me dijo nada, solo te entregó y nada más...- no dije nada, solo volví a comer más helado- Por dios, Annabeth… vas a irte a la universidad este año, es hora de que te comportes como una adulta. No me hagas el papel que me hacías cuando tenías cinco…

-El papel…- reí tragando un gran trozo de helado, cosa que fue mala idea cuando sentí como bajaba helado por mi garganta doliéndome el estómago- Papá, me has tratado como basura durante todos estos años. No esperes que después de dieciocho años, olvide todo y haga como si nada hubiera pasado. Papá, incluso Percy, un chico que apenas conozco lo suficiente me ha tratado mejor que tú en estos años….- sentía mi mano temblar, asique introduje de nuevo la cuchara en el tarro y comí más helado.

-Tu madre me ha dicho que no lo quiere cerca…

-Atenea puede decir sagradas palabras que yo haré lo que quiera- que no quisiera ahora también ella venderme el papel de madre.

-Quizás solo está protegiéndote de algún peligro…

-O está enfadada de que sea amiga de un mestizo de Poseidón- papá sabía todo este rollo de los mestizos, se lo podía decir sin problemas.

-No sé qué pasará entre tu madre y los otros Dioses, pero…

-Percy es alguien que se preocupa de mí y nada más- metí en forma de cuchillo la cuchara en el helado y me levanté marchándome- No juguéis a ser mis padres cuando no sabéis nada de mí en realidad.

Y como si fuera un ultimátum, me dirigí hacia mi cuarto y me encerré en él prácticamente. Había sido un día estupendo, increíble, bello, ¿cómo podía arruinarse un día como aquel con tan solo unas charlas? Solo quería un poco de tranquilidad en mi vida. Un poco de paz, un poco de diversión, pero ya se veía que hasta que no fuera a la universidad y me concentrara en mis estudios, no habría nada más que hacer.

Debí de quedarme dormida, puesto a que cuando volví a abrir los ojos, noté como mi mejilla estaba un poco mojada de mi propia baba. Odiaba cuando me dormía y empezaba a babear. Observé el reloj, aún faltaba una hora para cenar; aunque con la charla que había tenido aquella tarde con papá, casi prefería no encontrármelo. De todas maneras, tenía que comer si quería que me considerasen "de su familia". Primero, me dirigí hacia la ducha, un día de demolición junto a un baño en el lago no era yo que yo llamaba una ducha después del trabajo. Asique, llené la bañera, dejé que el agua calentita me relajara junto con la espuma y me tomé mi tiempo en el agua. Me recordaba a Percy el día que habíamos tenido, de alguna forma, confortaba. Cerré los ojos y no pensé en nada más.

Estaba tranquila, relajada, cuando de repente, noté unos dedos sobre mi cuello mi cara; cosa que me hizo saltar asustada. Me giré, lanzando agua con la mano a quién quiera que fuese:

-¡Tranquila, tranquila, que soy yo!- Thalia, que se partía de la risa, intentó saltar hacia atrás para que no la mojase, pero falló- Debí imaginar que contraatacarías.

-¿Thalia?- siempre con sus bromas- Dios, ¿por qué no me has avisado?- me alegraba por fin de tener a más gente conocida a mí alrededor.

-Bueno, quería darte una sorpresa y sé vé que lo hice- tomó la toalla, se secó como pudo y tomó asiento en el suelo, al lado de la bañera- Las cosas se atrasaron y he podido venir al final antes. ¿Me extrañaste?

- Han sido menos de dos días… Tan poco estoy tan desesperada- me burlé.

Después de todo, ahora también había encontrado a Percy:

-Oh, vamos, dilo, me extrañabas- saqué mi lengua en tono burlón y le lancé de nuevo un poco de agua- Me vas a bañar…

-Te aguantas….

-Y dime, han dicho por aquí que has tenido visita…- ¿a qué se refería?- No me mires así, tu hermano saltó cuando llegué diciendo que si era el tío de antes que le iba a partir la boca- Matthew, como no- Vamos, Annabeth, quiero detalles…

-No es nadie- carraspeó un poco, no había manera de librarme de ello- Es un amigo, otro mestizo que conocí un poco gracias a Chiron…

-¿Un mestizo?- asentí.

-Hijo de Poseidón. Al parecer no eres la única descendiente de uno de los tres.- le respondí en un tono burlón.

-Hijo de Poseidón, eso está chulo…- decidió ignorarme- Y además Poseidón y Atenea, a lo Romeo y Julieta…

-Thalia, tan poco vallas tan ligera.- ya podía ver por dónde iba.

-Oh, vamos. Para molestar a tu hermanastro de esa manera, quiere decir que ha estado aquí tiempo- Matthew, de alguna manera, siempre consiguiendo meterse conmigo- Annabeth… habla.

-Ok, está bien. Salimos en una especie de cita hoy… y vamos a volver a salir mañana…- enseguida noté la cara de "oh dios mío" que Thalia solía poner y antes de que dijera nada, le amenacé con tirarle agua de la manguera directamente.

-Me tranquilizo- mucho mejor- Pero tía, Annabeth Chase enamorada… esto es interesante…

-No estoy enamorada…

-Oh, vamos, lo máximo que has salido con un chico han sido menos de dos semanas y ha sido una cita cada semana…- en ello tenía razón- Y este chico…

-Percy…

-Percy. Dos citas y casi seguidas…. Lo vuestro va a serio.

La verdad es que no había parado a pensar en ello. Sí, había salido con algunos chicos, pero como Thalia había dicho, nunca había salido bien la relación. Incluso cuando Luke y yo "intentamos" salió mal y decidimos dejarlo en mejores amigos. Ahora, con Percy, parecía que la cosa estaba yendo a más. Había aceptado sus citas dos días seguidos, disfrutaba con su compañía y sentía en mi interior algo nuevo, sentimientos fuertes. Quizás, podría ser él el que finalmente me enamorase, aunque eso sonara un poco raro sin explicarlo. De todos modos, solo el futuro podría saber lo que pasaría entre Percy y yo.

Ahora, tenía aún que pasar la cita aquella del cine que habíamos quedado al día siguiente. Aunque con la compañía de Thalia, la cosa desde luego iba a ir a más y más difícil. No porque pensara en lo que Thalia me había dicho, si no que tendría que lidiar con sus comentarios de Percy y yo empezando a ser algo más que amigos.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5:**

Si había algo bueno en que Thalia me visitara es que mis padres se convertían en los padres del año de repente. Era hija de la diosa de la sabiduría y era muy inteligente, pero como la mayoría de los adolescentes, no entendía por qué cuando los amigos vienen a casa, los padres se convierten en los padres del año y, cuando estos se marchan, son los encargados de hacer la tercera guerra mundial. El caso es que por una vez, agradecí el poder sentirme un poco más relajada. Thalia se quedó un poco más de la cena y con la excusa de que sus padres la querían de regreso pronto, se despidió de mí con la promesa de volver a la mañana siguiente para ir a tomar un café por la mañana a una cafetería cercana que nos encantaba ir cuando íbamos de celebraciones.

Asique desayuné, salí un poco a correr ya que al no ir este año al campamento, me tenía que mantener por mí misma en forma, además, me serviría para estar un poco a solas después de pasar los dos días que había pasado tan moviditos. Aunque la verdad, me sirvió para pensar en todo lo que estaba pasando. Me sirvió para pensar en Percy, para pensar en lo que pasaría en el futuro, para pensar en mi propio futuro. Quería ser arquitecta, aquel mundillo me llamaba. Me iría a una buena universidad en Nueva York y si todo iba bien, a lo mejor, podría seguir estudiando al año siguiente en Oxford o Harvard. Aunque eso sí, sin olvidar mi lado mestizo. En el campamento, siempre nos habían hablado de cómo aun estando ya entrenados y un poco a salvo, siempre existía algún peligro que nos seguiría en la calle. Desde luego, una vida aburrida como que no tenía.

Cuando llegué aquella mañana a la cafetería, Thalia ya estaba allí con un café en su mano y entretenida leyendo algo en su móvil. Pedí antes de sentarme ya que estaba tan metida en su lectura que no quise interrumpir. Aunque tan metida estaba que hasta la asusté cuando me senté con ella:

-Buenos días- la saludé.

-Dioses, me asustaste- guardó su móvil, como si no quisiera que viera lo que fuese y me sonrió- ¿Qué tal? ¿Ya has pedido?

-Te vi tan metida en lo que fuese que estuvieras leyendo que no quise interrumpir- di un sorbo al café, el cual estaba más caliente de lo que me esperaba y le indiqué con la cabeza el móvil mientras recuperaba la sensibilidad en mi lengua- ¿En que estabas metida?

-Ah, nada. Grover, en realidad- respondió- Dijo que al final vuelven hoy. Según él, Luke la lio al intentar utilizar un aparato de su padre y bueno… ya sabes cómo son Luke y Grover cuando se quedan solos con algo que no conoces…

-Espero que no sea como la última vez.

Ambos tomaron sin querer un vino de la cosecha de Dionisio cuando estábamos en el campamento un verano y, cuando Dionisio los pilló, mandó a ambos a recoger la cosecha de todo el verano todos los días. Casi me dio pena los primeros días, pero después, me encantó cuando le podía recordar el castigo cada vez que se metían conmigo cuando yo hacía algo mal.

-Tranquila, esta vez han sido más precavidos y vendrán antes de liarla más. Dicen que llegarán esta noche y, tranquila, podrás ir con tu querido Percy Jackson a tu cita esa del cine…

-No es una cita.- le insistí.

-Ah, ¿no?- rió- Es un cine al aire libre donde las parejas aprovechan para hacer algún que otro picnic. A ese chico le gustas, Annabeth.- la verdad es que no sabía nada de eso, solo lo que me había dicho Thalia en aquel momento y, al juzgar por sus palabras, iba a tener una cita en toda regla- Por eso te estoy diciendo.

-Thalia…

-No me digas otra vez que no es una cita. Solo diviértete y, aunque sé que te mueres de ganas de ver a Luke y Grover, yo me encargaré de entretenerlos….

-No vas a parar con todo este rollo, ¿no?- mostró una sonrisa a través de su vaso de plástico- Percy no es mi novio o nada parecido. Solos somos amigos, me está ayudando…- recordé el momento de debilidad que tuve y aunque Thalia siempre había estado conmigo en los momentos malos, decidí callarme.

-Oh, vamos, Annabeth. ¿Y si este es el elegido? El que te tocara la fibra sensible o cosa parecida.

-Ves muchas películas de amor últimamente, ¿no?

-Debe de ser eso- se encogió de hombros- Aunque os tengo hasta un nombre.

-¿Un nombre?

-Percabeth- casi me atraganto con el café. Percy y Annabeth combinados… me encanta.

-Es oficial, has perdido la cabeza, Thalia. Percy y yo solo somos amigos y nada más- le volví a insistir aunque conociendo a Thalia, volvería a darme la tabarra con el tema una vez- Cambiemos de tema, ¿vale? Como ¿a qué universidad vas a ir al final? Dijiste que irías a algo de Ingeniería…

-Ya, aunque no sé…

-Thalia, no me digas que vas a dejarme sola…

-Eso nunca- alzó su café en formas de brindis- Por nuestros años de borracheras.

-Nunca cambies- le respondí al brindis.

Bebí un poco cuando observé que Thalia observaba un poco distraída algo, o alguien a mi espalda. Giré, siguiendo su mirada cuando observé que no miraba a otro que a Percy. Había entrado en la cafetería, vestido con ropa de chándal y con el pelo mojado. Cualquiera diría que vendría de correr, pero noté enseguida que no era sudor, si no estaba mojado. Era el mestizo del dios del agua, ¿qué otra cosa puedes hacer que jugar con el agua? Este se giró con su café en la mano y un muffin en la otra, cuando pareció notarme y saludó con la mano. Me giré enseguida y noté como Thalia me miraba con cara de "ahora si que me tienes que decir lo que pasa".

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunté.

-Es…

-Hola, Annabeth- demasiado tarde, había llegado hasta donde estaba.

-Percy- sonreí mientras que a Thalia se le iluminaba la cara, la que me esperaba- ¿qué haces aquí?

-Venia de la piscina- lo sabía- tenía ganas de algo.

Miré a Thalia que tenía alzada su ceja derecha y me miraba con una sonrisilla:

-Percy, esta es Thalia Grace, Thalia, Percy Jackson- que fuera lo que los dioses quisieran.

-Encantado- Percy se presentó formalmente.

-Hola a ti también- y allí iba- Percy Jackson. Encantada de conocer a otro mestizo de uno de los grandes.

-¿Cómo lo has sabido?

-Annabeth me lo ha contado. Me ha hablado mucho de ti- por debajo de la mesa, le lancé una pequeña patada, que ella ignoró por completo- Desde luego le has caído muy bien.

-Um, ¿gracias?- noté como se ponía incluso rojo, pobre Percy- Entonces, ¿tú también eres una mestiza?

-Zeus. Asique, encantada, primo- bromeó como si fuera lo más del mundo.

-Ya, bueno- no podía soportar aquello más- Ha sido un placer verte, Percy…

-Oh, no, Annabeth- Thalia lo paró- ¿tienes prisa, Percy? Quizás, puedas acompañarnos. Annabeth dijo que hoy habíais quedado…

-Esta noche- dijimos raramente al unísono.

-Que mono, hasta decís las mismas frases al unísono- bromeaba, pero en aquel momento la gracia me calló… un poco demasiado mal- Ahora vuelvo- terminó el café y se levantó- Y tú espérame, Percy. Tenemos mucho de que hablar...- dijo dejándonos a solas.

Ambos nos miramos y reímos a la vez:

-Lo siento mucho. Thalia es un poco… idiota para algunas cosas- respondí burlándome de Thalia ahora que no me escuchaba- No hace falta que te quedes, de verdad. Casi va a ser mucho mejor que no.

-Ya, no te preocupes. En realidad, tengo un poco de prisa- miró su reloj y suspiró- Esto de ser de la clase obrera, es lo que tiene.

-Y de nuevo, metiéndote conmigo, sesos de alga- Percy me guió un ojo seductivamente y tomó un largo trago de su café.

-Nos vemos esta noche, ¿ok?- asentí- Y recuerda que la comida la llevas tú… Quiero saber qué tal se lo monta alguien rico a la hora de comer…- alcé el brazo lo suficiente y le apropié un buen puñetazo en el hombro- ¡Ay!- se quejó antes de marcharse.

Cuando volvió Thalia, enseguida lo buscó:

-¿Y Percy?

-Se tuvo que marcharse- aguanté la risa tras mi vaso.

-Ya, ya. Y voy yo y me lo creo.

Aunque por suerte, no dijo nada más sobre el tema y Percy.

Tras una tarde en casa de Thalia, llegué a casa y me dispuse a prepararme para la "cita" o lo que fuera con Percy. No sabía cocinar, toda mi vida me había valido de criadas que me lo hacían, y aunque hubiera querido llevar comida hecha por mí, Percy se tendría que valer con comida hecha por alguien que no fuera yo. Por suerte, nuestra cocinera, me preparó sin rechistar una cesta en la que hizo de todo desde ensalada de pasta hasta una empanada pasando por arroz y demás. Añadí un par de refrescos y, por qué no, una botella de vino. Sabía que si nos cogían bebiendo sería ilegal, pero ¿perderme la posibilidad de enojar más a mi padre? Creo que desde luego, no la iba a dejar pasar. Cogí de mi cuarto dos mantas, una para el suelo y otra por si tenía frío y me preparé para la cita.

Abrí mi armario y no supe que ponerme. No la consideraba una cita, pero tampoco quería ir poco arreglada. Desde luego, los sentimientos por Percy me estaban liando y si no hacía ya algo, me iba a volver loca. No podía comportarme de esta manera por culpa de un chico.

-Annabeth, ¿qué te está pasando?- me obligué a decirme a mi misma.

-Oh, valla, con que ahora hablas sola- y, como no, Bobby venía a darme la tabarra- Hermanita… veo que vamos a tener que meterte en un asilo como sigas así de mal, ¿eh?

-Déjame en paz, Bobby- aproveché los vaqueros del día y tomé un par de camisas para ver cual me quedaba mejor- No necesito tu buen humor en este preciso instante- ni ahora ni nunca.

-¿vas a salir de nuevo con ese tío?

-Su nombre es Percy, y sí, voy a salir…- opté por una de cuadros y me giré- Ahora, si me disculpas, voy a cambiarme y, al menos que quieras verme desnuda, ahora mismo te estás marchando.

Bobby no dijo nada, se acercó, me miró fijamente a los ojos y entonces dijo:

-Te estás metiendo en algo que no puedes controlar- de repente, no era él, podía presentirlo- Da vuelta atrás antes de que sea demasiado tarde, Annabeth.- y de nuevo, con esa actitud, se marchó dejándome un poco confusa.

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Quién me había hablado realmente? Sabía perfectamente cuando Bobby me hablaba, me conocía sus tonos y demás; y sabía, en el primer momento que noté su tono, que aquel no era Bobby. ¿Algún Dios o Diosa? ¿Atenea quizás? Pero, ¿por qué? Ella me hablaba en mi mente cuando quería algo, no utilizaba a terceros para hacerle el trabajo sucio.

De todos modos, decidí olvidarme del tema y prepararme para la… cosa o como fuera de Percy. Tomé la cesta, las mantas y bajé a esperarlo en el salón.

-Annabeth- papá, que salía de su estudio, me paró- ¿puedo hablar...? ¿Dónde vas a estas horas?

-Tengo una cita, papá. ¿Qué quieres?- solté molesta.

Este primero miró la cesta, luego a mí y sin decir nada, sin gesto ninguno; continuó con lo suyo:

-Tu madre…

-Mi madrastra…- era una cosa muy diferente.

-Madrastra- se corrigió un poco enfadado- Quiere que tu y ella os valláis este fin de semana juntas de spa…- empecé a reír nada más dijo aquello- Annabeth, no es una broma.

-Ah, ¿no?- reí aún más- ¿Desde cuándo quiere esa mujer que estemos juntas?

-Solo quiere acercarse a ti…

-¿A mí?- volví a reír esta vez más fuerte- Papá, no voy a pasar este fin de semana con ella solo "ella me lo pida". No ha sido una madre para mí en estos dieciocho años, ¿por qué voy a dejarla ahora?

-Porque quiere realizar el intento, ¿quizás?

-Papá, no pienso irme- dije tajante, dirigiéndome hacia la puerta cuando este me agarró del brazo y me volvió- Déjame.

-Irás con ella, sí o sí….

-Déjame- me estaba poniendo furiosa y eso no era bueno.

-No hasta que aceptes su invitación…- no aguanté más.

-Mira, papá- alcé la voz más y más con cada palabra- No voy a ir con una señora que lo único que ha hecho en mi vida ha sido jodérmela al máximo, tratarme como una mierda apoyada siempre por ti porque el señorito está tan metido en las tetas de silicona de esa gilipollas que no vé lo que me está haciendo.

A veces creo que saqué el temperamento de Atenea, pero con lo que pasó entonces, creo que fue de mi padre. Este alzó la mano y me arreó un gran cachetazo que hizo que me quedara sin palabras por unos momentos.

-Annabeth- por suerte, algo de humildad se encendió en él aunque me seguía agarrando- Lo siento…- dejé las cosas en el suelo y con un movimiento de desarme, me deshice de papá que me miró sorprendido.

-Ya no tengo doce años, papá. No voy a hacer lo que quieres, ¿entendido?

Por suerte, escuché una bocina fuera y, cogiendo las cosas, me encontré gracias a los Dioses con Percy que me esperaba en su scooter. No escuché la puerta de casa tras de mí, di gracias porque no me siguiera. Desgraciadamente, Percy notó lo que estaba pasando y nada más puso las cosas en su scooter para que no estorbara, me dio el casco y me preguntó:

-¿Todo bien?- quería mentirle y decirle que sí, pero un nudo se hizo en mi garganta y negué- ¿qué pasó?

-Todo está mal- desvié la mirada hacia otro lado para aguantar las lágrimas, lo que hizo que la luz reflejara mi cachete enrojecido y aturdido por la cachetada de antes.

-Annabeth…- Percy me tomó, acercándome a él- ¿qué te pasó?

Noté su mano en mi mejilla, caliente, girándome poco a poco para que lo mirara a los ojos. Al principio, no dije nada, pero cuando nuestros ojos se encontraron, las lágrimas que me ardían en los ojos, salieron. Por suerte, Percy tomó la iniciativa y fue él, el que me abrazó. Sentí las manos a mi alrededor e hice lo mismo, abrazándolo fuertemente. Aquella era la primera vez que alguien me abrazaba para consolarme en un momento crítico. Nunca antes había pasado algo parecido. Desde pequeña, me había dedicado a proteger lo que siento y así, no salir lastimada por nadie, pero aquella vez era la primera en la que me mostraba vulnerable, en la que me dejaba ver vulnerable. No sabía que efecto me producía Percy en mí; quizás, nunca lo sabría, pero en aquel momento, estaba feliz con lo que me ofrecía.

-Esta noche te quedas en mi casa, ¿ok?- alcé mi mirada, ya un poco tranquilizada y lo miré- No pienso dejar que pases un día más aquí…

-Pero Percy…- negó.

-No, vamos a ir, disfrutaremos del cine, comeremos lo que llevas en la cesta y pasarás la noche en mi casa, ¿ok?- asentí sonriendo un poco- Mi madre estará encantada y será un placer tenerte en casa, ¿entendido?- asentí lentamente, sonriendo aún más.

-Gracias- susurré ya calmada, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

-No hay de que- respondió de nuevo sonrojado.

-Aunque… ¿qué hay de la ropa?- no iba a dormir en vaqueros.

-Siempre puedes utilizar la mía. A las chicas os encantan las camisas grandes y demás, ¿no?- ahí llevaba razón.- Aunque siempre puedes dormir desnuda. Por mí, encantado…

-Sesos de alga- llegué a propinarle un pequeño puñetazo antes de que se subiera en la moto.

-¿sabes?- casi alcancé a tomar las llaves en el último momento- Te toca a ti…

Miré mis manos y me encontré con las llaves de la scooter:

-Espera… no sé conducirla…

-Es fácil- se echó para atrás en el asiento y me indicó con la mano el asiento del conductor- Una mano aquí, otra aquí- parecía un muñeco en sus manos- Metemos las llaves, como no- la moto rugió a la primera- Y… ¿preparada?

Me giré un poco, con dificultad con el casco y asentí:

-Preparada.

Giré la cabeza un momento y observé como papá me miraba a través del cristal de la ventana que hay alrededor de la puerta. No iba a pensar en él, al menos, no hasta mañana. Ahora mismo, Percy me iba a llevar a algo para olvidarme de todos mis problemas y eso, era lo que iba a hacer.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6:**

La verdad es que el parque estaba lleno aquella noche. Miles de parejas, familias y demás se habían reunido para pasar el rato y ver alguna que otra película al aire libre. Era bonito ver a las familias cenando juntas, a las parejas dedicarse mimos, a los niños jugar mientras esperaban que empezaran la película. Aunque eso sí, no era bonito cuando tuvimos que irnos casi al final del parque, donde la pantalla de cine se convertía a de televisión. Aun así, estábamos aislados un poco de los demás; y un poco de intimidad, valía la pena. Percy y yo preparamos un poco la zona: extendimos las mantas y sacamos la comida que yo había preparado. Por suerte, estaban echando Desayuno con Diamantes y, como ya la había visto, no me importaba saltarme algún que otro trozo:

-Um, vino- bromeó Percy cuando lo encontró- ¿Estás intentando sobrepasarte conmigo, señorita Chase?

-A ver si no es al revés…- sonreí sacando lo demás.

-Yo… si soy muy bueno- actuó haciendo de angelito.

-Un ángel caído, ¿no?- tomé asiento y fue Percy el que abrió el vino sin necesidad de que le dijera nada- Quería ver cocinado yo, pero… no sé…

-No te preocupes- sacó dos copas y nos sirvió a cada uno un poco de vino, poniendo ente ambos la comida- Se vé increíble y huele aún mejor. Aunque eso sí, recuérdame que le diga a mi madre que te haga su especialidad: carne a la barbacoa. Está increíble… Yo siempre le ayudo a hacerla…- acercó su copa y brindamos- Por esta noche.

-Por esta noche- bebimos ambos- Entonces… tenemos un pinche de cocina, ¿no?- asintió energéticamente- ¿Te obligó tu madre?

-Enseñó- se puso de lado, como yo estaba, por lo que quedamos mirándonos casi a pocos centímetros, cosa que me puso más nerviosa- Casi toda mi vida la he pasado junto a mi madre. Los dos lo hemos tenido difícil, ¿sabes? Poseidón nos abandonó y mi madre se vio obligada a criarme sola…

-Es una heroína- asintió.

- Y de las grandes. Se casó con un gilipollas sin cerebro solo para protegerme, ¿sabes?- sonreí un poco al escuchar aquello al igual que Percy.

-¿Protegerte?

-Gracias al tío, no me encontraban los que querían matarme- lo entendí perfectamente- Yo lo odiaba y le echaba siempre la culpa a mi madre de que estuviéramos viviendo un infierno por su culpa. Desde luego, hizo mucho por mí…

-Te quiere mucho… Casi te envidio por ese aspecto.

-Desgraciadamente, no elegimos a nuestras familia- asentí de nuevo tomando más vino- Pero estoy seguro que como yo, mi madre te dirá que estaría encantada de tenerte en su familia…- lo miré directamente a los ojos y, por un momento, me tuve que morder el labio cuando sentí un hormigueo en mi estómago.- Um, lasaña, ¿probamos?

Me obligué a volver a la realidad:

-Claro- reí nerviosa.

Por unos minutos, volvimos a la película e intentábamos concentrarnos en Audrey y su facilidad para encandilar al público. De vez en cuando, la mirada sola se desviaba a Percy. El lugar estaba oscuro para la ocasión, pero gracias a las farolas de fuera del parque, podía alcanzar a ver un poco de su perfil. Pelo oscuro, rasgos finos. Se podría decir que era guapo:

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?- y me había cogido.

-Yo no te estoy mirando- lo había estado mirando- Sé que estás obsesionado conmigo, sesos de alga, no hace falta que mientas- cogió un trozo de fresa de la macedonia que nos había preparado mi cocinera y jugo a tirarla al aire para cogerla en el aire.- Que tonto eres…

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- me giré para quedar cara a cara y asentí- ¿por qué te tratan de esa manera, Annabeth? Tus padres y hermanos, me refiero.- me encogí de hombros.

Llevaba tanto tiempo con mi rivalidad con mis padres que casi me había olvidado de las razones verdaderas:

-Supongo que mi padre esperó que Atenea fuese la que me criase. Una especie de fastidio para él que yo me fuera a vivir con él, puede ser. A partir de ahí, pues creo que lo que vieron, es lo que hicieron- me encogí de hombros.- ¿Cómo descubriste que eras un mestizo? Nunca te vi en el campamento…

-Porque mi padre, cuando me descubrieron, me encargó de enviarme a uno especial al otro lado del país- dijo este- Me hubiera encantado conocer a una Annabeth más joven…

-No te hubiera gustado- dije tímidamente jugando con la tercera copa de vino en mis manos- Era una chica muy… enfadada.

-No me creo eso- lo volví a mirar- Creo que hubieras sido la chica más dulce del lugar- Noté como mis mejillas ardían, por suerte, no había suficiente luz como para que Percy lo notara.

-¿Estás intentando ligar conmigo, Jackson?

-Puede- me dejó sin palabras cuando, creyendo que me iba a soltar alguna de las suyas, soltó aquello- Me gustas, Annabeth… y aunque no sé aún cuales son en realidad mis sentimientos en realidad… parece que son suficientemente fuertes….

No sabía que decir, aun cuando entendía perfectamente lo que me estaba diciendo. En realidad, no era muy buena con palabras, pero si con gestos. ¿Por qué no hacerlo? Quizás, podría así ayudarme a mí misma también y descubrir lo que en realidad sentía. Nos miramos un momento, observé sus labios y me acerqué a besarlo.

-¿Annabeth?- ambos nos separamos rápidamente cuando alguien me llamó.

Me giré rápidamente y uno o dos grupos de personas más allá: Grover, Luke y Thalia se acercaban hacia nosotros. La verdad es que en un momento menos oportuno no había podido venir. Miré a Percy, que solo me sonrió y di gracias de que no se hubiera quedado mirándome raro.

-¿Grover?- me levanté, cosa que imitó Percy- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues veníamos a verte aunque…- miró a Percy y sonrió- Soy Grover.

-Percy Jackson- se presentó este.

-Annabeth- Luke se dejó un poco más vino a abrazarme directamente- Me echaste de menos, ¿a que sí?- rió observándome.

-Anda ya- lo había extrañado- ¿Cuándo llegasteis?

-Esta tarde- respondió Luke- Observé que había cine de verano y les dije a los chicos venir.- señaló a Thalia que se había aproximado poco a poco hacia mí.

-Lo siento, no pude hacer más- me susurró cuando estaba a mi lado.

-Pero… parece que te pillamos en mal momento- siguió Luke cuando notó por fin la presencia de Percy- ¿Y tú eres?

-Percy Jackson- se presentó de nuevo.

-Percy Jackson….- dijo como si hubiera escuchado ese nombre- Encantado.

-Lo mismo digo.- aunque sentía que Luke no lo estaba- Creo entonces que entonces… deberíamos irnos…

-Eso mismo dije yo en casa- saltó Thalia- Que Annabeth ya tenía planes y demás.

-Oh, no, chicos, por favor- enseguida, Percy se ofreció educadamente- Podemos… compartir el sitio. Cuanta más gente, creo que muchísimo mejor…

-No- miré a Luke que parecía molesto- Está todo bien.- me miró antes de volver a Percy- Os dejamos a solas. Ya nos lo dijo Thalia y demás.

-Os lo dije, pero no me escuchasteis…- insistió Thalia.

-Ya, Thalia, que sabemos que querías que dejáramos sola a Annabeth con si cita- no me aguanté el puñetazo contra Grover cuando lo dijo- ¡AU! Que eso ha dolido, ¿vale?

-Eso pretendía- no me corté mientras veía la sonrisilla de Percy por el rabillo de la oreja- Ya que esto, no es una cita- Percy y yo no estábamos saliendo.

-Claro, claro- Grover, tan divertido, pero tan cabezota- Nos vemos mañana.

-Adiós, chica- se despidió Thalia.

-Nos vemos mañana, Annabeth- no sé si fui yo, pero la manera en la que Luke había mirado a Percy y la manera en la que se despidió, me hizo pensar que Luke estaba molesto cuando nunca había estado con ninguna de las personas con las que salí.

Nos quedamos observándolos un rato hasta que lo perdimos de vista entre la multitud para tomar nuestros asientos. Miré a Percy, que se servía algo de beber; el cual, alzó su rostro cuando notó que lo miraba:

-¿Qué?

-Nada… es solo que… este ha sido el momento más incómodo de mi vida y no entiendo por qué.

-¿incómodo? ¿Por qué?- me encogí de hombros.

-Te he dicho que no lo sé, nunca me sentí así. Soy hija de Atenea, siempre me siento fuerte….

-Eso será por ser hijo de quien soy- y ya estaba metiendo la pata.

-Tan poco te pases- le conté sobre Thalia siendo quien era, Luke y Grover un poco-Perseus...

-Perseus…- me imitó en un tono burlón- Una burla un poco floja para la hija de la Diosa de la sabiduría- miré hacia abajo y lo único que me encontré fue un puñado de picatostes de la ensalada cesar que nos habían preparado- Ni se te ocurra…- Percy pareció notar mis intenciones, pero fue demasiado tarde para él.

Tomé el puñado de picatostes ensuciándome las manos con la crema y se los tiré rápidamente a la cara. Aguanté la risa mientras veía la cara de Percy sorprendida por el ataque y el picatoste que se le había quedado pegado en la mejilla. Juro que aguanté, y mucho, pero no pude aguantar más y salté en carcajadas. Algunos de los asistentes al festival de cine se volvieron enfadados, pero por suerte, no hicieron nada más. Percy, sin en cambio, tomó el picatoste de la mejilla y se lo comió, tomando enseguida la poca fruta que quedaba de la macedonia y ensartando incluso un trozo de fresa en mi boca.

Mastiqué lentamente, lanzándole una mirad asesina. Perseus Jackson no sabía con quién se había metido. Venía de un pasado con problemas y con dos hermanos que nunca me habían hecho la vida posible. Enfrentarme con una persona solo, no iba a ser problema para mí. Tomé la pasta que nos había preparada y se la tiré; pero con tan mala suerte que Percy consiguió girarse justo a tiempo. Hasta ahí, creí que enseguida me enviaría algo de vuelta, pero observé que su rostro se había puesto colorado mientras miraba a alguien: mi pasta le había dado a un guarda de seguridad, manchando sus pantalones y formando un gran círculo rojo de salsa de tomate. Miré a Percy, pero como él, lo único que podía hacer era aguantar la risa.

Aunque después no me hizo tanta gracia cuando el policía nos echó a ambos por formar conflicto en un recinto público, como él mismo lo había denominado:

-Nos han echado por tu culpa, sesos de algas- dije mientras volvíamos a la scooter- Idiota…

-Ah, ¿mi culpa?- rió- Si fuiste tú la que empezó a lanzarme cosas. Tienes muy mal temperamento, hija de Atenea.

-Hey, no empieces de nuevo, que soy yo la que tiene la comida- le dije enseñando la cesta cuando me di cuenta que habíamos llegado a la scooter.

-Está bien, dejemos esto como un empate, ¿ok?- sentenció Percy- ¿Todavía sigue en pie lo de venir a mi casa? Mi madre estaría encantada de tenerte, no te preocupes…- suspiré.

La verdad es que ganas de volver a casa, no tenía. Papá nunca me había levantado la mano y me sentía un poco ultrajada por ello. No había dicho nada si no contarle la pura verdad, nada más. Él, sin embargo, me había propinado aquella cachetada sin ninguna razón. Quizás, era aquello lo que necesitaba, salir un poco de casa, despejar el ambiente un poco para que las cosas se relajaran. Desde la cena, las cosas habían estado un poco tensas entre papá y yo. Además, ya que me invitaba, ¿por qué no ir? Aunque aun así, me sentía un poco violenta yendo a su casa conociéndonos de apenas tres días.

-Claro. Me vendrá bien el poder estar alejada de la casa aunque sea un par de horas- respondí cogiendo el casco para tomar asiento- De nuevo… gracias, Percy.

-Un placer.

La noche se había vuelto más fresca y a medida que Percy daba velocidad a la moto, el cuerpo se me quedaba más y más helado, asique, sin darme cuenta, me vi abrazando a Percy. Éste lo notaría, pero gracias a los dioses, no dijo nada y lo agradecí. Normalmente no me mostraba tan cercana a una persona, pero con Percy, parecía que las cosas eran diferentes, él era diferente. Después de unos cuantos minutos, llegamos a un pequeño barrio con casas muy humildes. Era increíble lo normal que puede vivir la gente, lo sencillo que son sus vidas, sin problemas ni nada. Suerte tenía Percy de vivir en un lugar como aquel. Tenía que admitir que estaba celosa por ello.

Nos paramos en una casa pequeña de dos plantas que reflejaba el dulce hogar que debía de ser. Todas las luces estaban apagadas excepto las del salón y la del porche.

-Mamá debe de haberse quedado preparando su novela para su master de la universidad.- miré a Percy que notó enseguida mi mirada- Mamá siempre quiso autora de novelas y, como antes no pudo, lo está intentando ahora.

-Es increíble por su parte. Nunca perder esperanza de ser quién quieres ser….

Nada más abrió la puerta, su madre, que estaba en la mesa principal del comedor, alzó la cabeza detrás de una gran pila de libros. Todos libros sobre literatura universal y demás.

-Percy…- nos saludó a ambos con una gran sonrisa- ¿ya estáis en casa?

-Sí, bueno- me miró y ambos sonreímos recordando lo que había pasado- Una larga historia. Mamá- posó su mano en mi espalda y obligó a adelantarme- Esta es mi amiga, Annabeth Chase.

-Annabeth, por fin te conozco.- sonrió dulcemente acercándose para saludar- Por fin te conozco. Percy me ha hablado de ti y de cómo eras otra mestiza. La verdad, quería conocerte de una vez por todas.- observé como era Percy el que se ponía rojo esta vez- Encantada, yo soy Sally Jackson, la madre de Percy, por supuesto. Llámame Sally…

-Sally- asentí- Es un placer.

-El caso es que… me preguntaba si podía quedarse esta noche en casa.- Percy fue directamente al grano- Prometo que maña te lo explico todo, pero…

-No pasa nada- me sorprendí que aceptara con tanta facilidad- Mi casa es tu casa…- miré a Percy, que me giñó un ojo.

-Te lo dije…

-Um… gracias, señora Jackson…

-Sally, te he dicho que me llames Sally, ¿vale, Annabeth?- asentí.

-Sally- me obligué a corregirme- Muchas gracias. LA verdad es que no esperaba que me acogiera siendo Percy el que prácticamente me ha invitado.

-No te preocupes. Percy no invita muy a menudo amigos… Será reconfortante que lo haga por una vez- casi me sentí culpable cuando Percy se sonrojo más que un tomate de nuevo- Pero no importa- observó el reloj y se volvió a ambos sonriéndonos- ¿Tenéis hambre? Compré esta mañana más helado y puedo hacer mis famosos batidos. ¿Qué dices, Percy?

-Claro- asintió y me miró- Mamá hace unos batidos de vainilla con colorante azul, nata, caramelo y chocolate blanco troceado increíbles. Tomaron su receta para incluirla en la tienda de caramelos en la que trabaja…

-Por supuesto- asentí- Me encantaría uno.- tenía que estar bueno.

-Estupendo.- sonrió una vez más la mamá de Percy. Era increíble la energía que aquella mujer podría tener- ¿por qué no dejas mientras las cosas en la habitación de invitados? Percy sabe dónde hay ropa de sobra, puedes cambiarte mientras…

-Por aquí- me indicó Percy.

He de decir que a lo primero me sentía un poco violenta y asustada de ir a su casa, pero desde que había empezado toda esta amabilidad, me sentía ya no asustada, si no agradecida. En toda mi vida, lo que había conocido como familia, no había sido otra cosa que una montaña rusa de un día estar como una familia perfecta y a la siguiente no nos podíamos ver. Con Percy y su madre era todo diferente. Solo estaban los dos y parecían tan felices solos que hubiera pedido a Percy que me adoptaran para pertenecer a su familia.

-Percy…- lo llamé mientras buscaba este algo que dejarme.

-¿Sí?- se lió con algunas camisas hasta que por fin consiguió sacar una y me miró- ¿pasa algo?

-Nada es solo que… tienes una madre increíble. Se preocupa mucho por ti.

-Lo sé- dijo casi con melancolía- Lo hizo todo por mí desde que Poseidón nos dejó a ambos y se lo agradezco cada día…

-Ojala pudiera tener una familia como la tuya… todo será mejor…- Percy dejó las calzonas que había sacado del armario y se acercó a mí.

-Ya sé que nos conocemos de tres días como mucho, pero… puedo decirte que… mi familia es tu familia…

-Poseidón dejando que Atenea sea "de su familia".

-Ya, bueno, yo no diría muy fuerte eso.-odiaba que a la mínima se burlara de mí.

Aun así, solo reí, tomé la ropa que me había preparado Percy y me dispuse a cambiarme:

-Voy a cambiarme…

-Nos vemos abajo…

Me quedé mirándolo un momento y aunque no sé si fue la todo lo que estaba haciendo por mí, que me hiciera sentir de aquella manera o que simplemente, tenía ganas de hacerlo; pero me acerqué a él y lo paré agarrándolo del brazo:

-¿sí?

Se volvió para mirarme, pero no dejé que dijera una palabra más. Me acerqué y le di un beso en los labios. No sabía exactamente como me iba a sentir con ello, pero todo mi cuerpo sintió de nuevo el hormigueo. ¿Habría descubierto lo que finalmente sentía por él?


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 7:**

Y aunque después del beso no hablamos en serio del tema, me alegré en cierto modo. Le había besado, pero aún me sentía confusa. Todo lo que había hecho, sí, se lo agradecía. Mis sentimientos por él era fuertes y aunque no sabía hasta qué modo eran tan fuertes, sentí que aquello era lo mínimo que debía de hacer, lo mínimo que yo quería hacer.

Por suerte, su madre nos llamó justo a tiempo, por lo que lo siguiente fue una larga noche de risas por parte de la señora Sally Jackson y su no parar de historias embarazosas sobre Percy y como habían vivido mientras tomábamos los batidos, que estaban de muerte. Sally sonrió de oreja a oreja cuando la felicité y entre una cosa y otra, prometió hacerme un día su famosa tarta helada. También me llegó a contar su vida con su padrastro y las aventuras que vivieron ambos cuando tuvo que llevarlo al Campamento Mestizo que había en la otra ciudad en la que habían vivido ya hacía tiempo. Casi pude asegurar que tras esa larga charla, conocía a Percy y su familia mejor de la que conocía a la mía. Fue como regresar a los sueños en los que mi familia era la perfecta que siempre había imaginado y no discutíamos, solo nos alegrábamos de las alegrías de las demás. Casi me resultó extraño despertar en la habitación de invitado de los Jackson y no pensar que había sido más que un sueño.

Por lo que cuando abrí aquella mañana la puerta y un olor a tortitas invadió la habitación, casi recé porque aquella mañana nunca terminara. Comencé a bajar y, en lo que anoche había sido nuestra mesa de reunión con batidos de vainillas que estaban tan buenos que ni un puñado de ambrosía o néctar podrían superarlo, Percy y Sally se preparaban para desayunar y colocar los últimos platos en la mesa.

-Annabeth- Sally fue la primera en notarme- Buenos días, ¿qué tal as dormido?

-Estupendamente- admití- Huele riquísimo- se me escapó.

-Entonces, siéntate y come- Percy se acercó a mí y me condujo hacia mi silla- Mamá a preparado huevos, beicon, tostadas y tortitas…- me impresionó lo mucho que la mesa estaba abultada de comida- ¿Café o zumo?

-Café- cuando eres niño, no hay manera de que lo bebas; pero parece que con la edad, o lo tomas o no eres nada- De verdad, señora Jackson. Todo esto huele y sabrá increíble. Es muy buena cocinando.

-Siempre me ha gustado, la verdad- se unió a la mesa junto con Percy y yo- ¿Mermelada de mora azul?- he de decir que era la primera vez que veía una cosa así- Está riquísima. La he hecho yo misma.

-Claro. Es solo que… nunca lo había visto.- confesé un poco avergonzada.

-A mamá siempre le encantó la comida azul- respondió Percy tragando un trozo de beicon y huevos- Y eso que hoy no ha hecho las tortitas azules. Están riquísimas…

-No te preocupes, otro día te las haré, Annabeth- asintió Sally- Serás bienvenida cuando quieras…

-Será un placer, señora Jackson. Aunque no sé qué decir- tomé un trozo de tortita bañada en sirope y me lo tragué, estaba riquísimo- Toda esta atención la verdad es que es un poco abrumadora…. Nunca había tenido atención…

No me dio tiempo a responder, cuando el timbre de la puerta principal, interrumpió el desayuno:

-Oh, creo que eso es para mí. Lo siento, Annabeth, pero tengo que irme a trabajar. Seguro que tú y Percy os lo apañáis perfectamente,…- se levantó y se dirigió hacia Percy para darle un pequeño beso en la frente- Estás en tu casa- y aunque me cogió un poco despistada, el beso que me dio en la frente como a Percy, me hizo quedarme sin palabras.

-Mamá es demasiado cariñosa- dijo Percy de repente cuando quedamos a solas- Aunque eso sí, solo lo hace con la gente que le gusta.

-Es bueno saberlo- sonreí.

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato hasta que de repente, Percy me hizo la pregunta que menos esperaba, pero que a la vez, más me aterraba escuchar.

-Annabeth…- susurró- Sobre… el beso de anoche…- casi me atraganto.

-¿Sí?- evité mirarlo, no podía.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-¿A qué te refieres?

Percy suspiró, miró su plato ya medio vacío y luego a mí:

-Me gustas, Annabeth, pero…

-Lo hice porque quise- admití cortándolo- Lo que dijiste de que lo que sentías era fuerte, pero a la vez incomprensible… Sé lo que es y después de que me hayas ayudado en tanto… Sentí que era hora de que lo hiciera…- Percy dibujó una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja- No me mires de esa manera, sesos de alga- enseguida me sentí colorada.

-Ok, ok.- rió el también- Mea culpa.

Terminamos de desayunar y, aunque deseaba quedarme con Percy para siempre y ver a mi padre, las necesidades de la vida me llamaban. Percy tenía que trabajar también y yo tenía que ver que tal estaban las cosas por casa. Tenía que hablar con papá y con Thalia y los chicos. Al fin y al cabo, había empezado el verano quejándome de que no estaban conmigo y ahora que estaban, no los iba a saludar. Seguramente, habrían salido con Thalia, asique, si las cosas seguían tensas por casa, podría ir con Thalia que enseguida volveríamos a estar la vieja "pandilla".

Percy se vistió para trabajar, aunque no me acababa de decir donde, y se ofreció a llevarme en la scooter a casa. Al principio no quería, pero tenerlo allí un poco de apoyo, me serviría. Asique me llevó y bajo la atenta mirada que enseguida descubrí de papá entre las cortinas, me despedí de él con un beso.

-¿Paso después?- suspiré y miré la ventana.

-Te llamo yo, ¿ok?- sugerí mejor- Las cosas acabaron mal anoche y no sé cómo estarán los ánimos, Percy.

-No te preocupes- asintió- Cuando me necesites aquí estaré.

Me despedí de él finalmente y, aunque con un poco de miedo, abrí la puerta y entré hacia la cocina para dejar las cosas de anoche. Sorprendentemente, papá no se veía por ningún lado, ¿se habría escondido? Busqué un poco, pero no encontré nada. Los gemelos estaban desaparecidos. Ni siquiera estaba mi madrastra, demasiado raro en mi opinión.

-Annabeth- cuando la voz de papá por fin sonó, casi me hace saltar del susto cuando pasé por delante de su despacho, camino a mi cuarto.- ¿puedes venir a mi despacho un momento?

Me giré y me dirigí a este, abriendo un poco la puerta, pero no entrando directamente. Aún estaba enfadada con él y aunque era mi padre, quería que el fuera el que se doblegara, no yo. Alcé un poco la vista y lo vi frente a la chimenea, con un whiskey en la mano y dándole vueltas como si estuviera preocupado:

-¿sí?- quería preguntarle que le pasaba, pero me mantuve firme.

-Ha llegado una carta para ti- y no había disculpa, como no- Está en la mesa.

Sin decir nada, me acerqué a la mesa y me quedé blanca como la pared cuando ví la carta y la dirección. Era imposible, no podía ser, tenía que ser un error. Aún así, allí estaba:

-Southern California Institute of Architecture, SCI-Arc.-dije sin aliento abriendo la carta y leyendo, sorprendentemente para mi dislexia, más rápido que nada- Y…- lo miré- Me han aceptado…- papá sorprendentemente se giró y me mostró una gran sonrisa.

-Además, quieren que vallas el próximo mes a un curso especial que hacen de introducción- añadió también sonriendo- Vas a llegar lejos, Annabeth, muy lejos- me olvidé de que lo odiaba y de todo, cuando me acerqué para abrazarlo- Estoy orgulloso de ti…- aquella era la primera vez que me lo decía, me emocioné un poco.

-Me han aceptado- volví a repetir con alguna que otra lágrima en mis ojos.

-Hey, no llores- me secó este las lágrimas- ¿por qué no vas con tus amigos y se lo cuentas? Sé que Thalia se pondrá muy feliz y por lo que escuché, Grover y Luke llegaron, ellos también se alegrarán.- asentí.

-Gracias, papá- este no dijo nada, solo se mordió el labio y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Anda, vé- casi me animó porque después de aquello, aún me sentía en trance.

Prácticamente, los tres se tiraron encima de mí cuando les dije la noticia.

-Sol, playa y buenas vistas- respondió Thalia- Para que después digan que la hija de Atenea no tiene suerte.

-Ok, no empieces tú también- suficiente tenía con que Percy se burlara de mí con eso- Aunque me da igual. He entrado prácticamente en la mejor facultad de arquitectura de todo Estados Unidos…

-Lo sabíamos, Annabeth.- saltó Luke- De nosotros tres, siempre eras la que mejor construía nuestros refugios. Aunque me tendrás que prometer que me vendrás a visitar alguna que otra vez cuando estés en la universidad- miré a este extrañada.- Me voy a california a estudiar ingeniería mecánica…

-Asique, ya sabes, guapa- continuó Grover que estaba liado comiéndose su segunda lata de gaseosa desde que había llegado a casa yo de Thalia- Aunque no tengas a Thalia para darte la tabarra, este Don Juan te estará echando el ojo…

-Estupendo- dije, pero por alguna razón, algo me decía que no era buena idea.

El móvil de Grover sonó entonces de repente y mirando la pantalla, observó a Luke por un momento:

-Tío, las cosas que me pediste, han llegado…

-¿Qué cosas?- pregunté curiosa.

-Oh, para construir algo- dijo sin importancia- Nos vemos más tarde. Hemos quedado para ir a tomar algo. ¿Vendrás, no?

-Claro- dije sin pensármelo.

Luke se despidió junto con Grover a lo que quedamos Thalia y yo a solas en el salón. Sus padres habían salido a una especie de brunch, o cómo diablos fuese, con unos amigos asique, estábamos solas en la casa.

-Por cierto…, amiga mía- Thalia se levantó y transportándose del sofá de enfrente a mi lado, me miró fijamente. Enseguida supe que algo malo trataba- ¿Dónde estuviste esta noche, picarona?

-De picarona, nada- agarré sus manos que iban a por mis cosquillas y la miré- No he hecho nada del otro mundo…

-Porque tú lo digas- no me aguanté y le arreé un puñetazo en el brazo tan fuerte como pude- ¡Dios! ¿Qué te ha dado con la agresividad?

-Será el calor del verano- ironicé en tono de burla.

-De todos modos…- observé como se rascaba el brazo dolorida, me había pasado un poco- ¿Dónde estabas? Llamé a tu móvil y no me contestaste, por lo que llamé a casa y tu padre tampoco sabía…

Conocía a Thalia, se iba a echar sobre mí a la primera oportunidad que viera si le contaba lo de Percy. Aun así, sabía también que si no le contaba nada y lo descubría por si sola, iba a ser aún peor.

-Está bien, pero prométeme que te tragarás cualquiera broma que se pase en tu cabeza después de que te lo cuente, ¿ok?- Thalia asintió efusivamente, pero estaba segura que no le iba a ser tan fácil- Pasé la noche en casa de Percy… y antes de decir algo- la conocía demasiado bien- no fue porque estuviésemos juntos, ¿ok?

-Pero has pasado la noche con él…

-En habitaciones separadas y por culpa de mi padre y su mujer- hice hincapié- Las cosas no van bien en casa últimamente y necesitaba irme un poco.- observé la cara de Thalia y por un momento, di gracias que fuese lo bastante sensata cuando

-Valla, ahora no sé si agradecer que la señorita ningún chico es bueno para mí parece que por fin tiene un chico o buscar alguna manera de ayudarte con tus padres… Pensar que conseguiste unirte a ellos durante el campamento y ahora…

-No pasa nada- casi prefería que Thalia me hablara de Percy y demás; que me acribillara con el problema de familias que tengo desde siempre- El verano es desgraciadamente corto y quizás, en invierno, valla a estudiar a California, me alejaré de casa y quizás el problema se terminé con la distancia… Siempre es igual, ¿recuerdas? Cuando más lejos me tienen, más en falta me echan.

Thalia asintió tristemente, conocíamos la vida la una de la otra demasiado bien como para saber cómo realmente nos sentíamos. Casi daba gracias de que estuviese a mi lado.

Llegué a casa a la hora de comer y desgraciadamente, los gemelos ya estaban en casa, al igual que su madre. No había rastro del coche de papá, aunque no me extrañó. La universidad había terminado hacía unos días, por lo que habría ido a recoger las cosas de su despacho, por lo que cuando me senté a la mesa para almorzar, no me preocupé en preguntar por él. En ese momento la verdad es que solo deseaba que ninguno de los tres me diera mucho la tabarra para pasar la comida en paz.

-Annabeth ha dormido esta noche en la cara del Perso ese…- se ve que los dioses estaban muy ocupados en ese momento y no escucharían mi plegaria, porque Bobby fue el primero en saltar- Se vé que se ha abierto de…

-¡BOBBY!- sorprendentemente, saltamos mi madrastra y yo a la vez- Esas palabras no se dicen en mi presencia, ¿entendido?- continuó ella como si fuese Hera en ese momento, que idiota- Lo que haga o no haga es cuestión de Annabeth….

-¿Me estás llamando prostituta?- no me guardé la pregunta para mí.

-Clara que no, Annabeth- no sé lo que era peor, si su actuación o el tono en el que lo dijo- Solo que no llamaste anoche a tu padre, Annabeth…

-Pues por una buena razón sería- me defendí jugando con mi filete con puré de patatas y legumbres; de repente, se me había quitado el hambre.

-Annabeth… tu padre se pero…

-Déjame en paz, por favor- pedí simplemente- Por favor.

-Déjala- saltó Matthew- Es su vida, ¿no?- lo miré, aunque no sabía si había sido algo bueno o malo.

No dije nada, solo bajé la cabeza y me dediqué a terminar a comer, aunque realmente, no tenía mucha hambre. Asique terminé de comer y me marché hacia mi habitación. Tenía que descargar mi mente un poco y descansar de todo lo que me había pasado en tan solo medio día. Quizás, darme también un baño, cambiarme de ropa, ya que aún tenía la misma ropa desde el día anterior; y tranquilizarme un poco. Solo quería estar un poco tranquila, sin hacer nada, sin pensar. Calenté el agua y me metí sintiendo como todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se descomprimían, se relajaban; a medida que me tomaba el baño. Cerré los ojos y me relajé.

¡Bip, Bip!

No sé si me quedé dormida o no, pero cuando escuché el mensaje en el teléfono y abrí los ojos, sentí como si hubiera pasado horas, aunque solo habían sido un par de minutos. Tomé el teléfono y me fijé, un mensaje de Luke:

"¿Podemos quedar?"

"Claro, cuando quieras" le mandé. "Solo dame tiempo a que termine de ducharme"

"Lo que necesites"

Dejé el teléfono a un lado y suspiré. Luke y yo no nos veíamos desde el verano pasado. Al contrario que Grover y Thalia, habían estado más presentes, puesto a que Luke se quedó unos días en mi casa mientras seguía el rastro de Pan que lo había llevado hasta allí cerca por Navidades y Thalia, que simplemente vivía cerca. Luke, al vivir dos ciudades más haya, nos llevaba a vernos solo en verano. Habíamos sido mejores amigos de chicos, pero últimamente lo tenía un poco abandonado, estaría bien poder estar un rato con él. Asique salí, me vestí y antes de que le mandara un mensaje, lo vi esperándome en el jardín delantero, sentado en balancín.

-¡Luke!- me acerqué para abrazarlo- ¿De nuevo jugando a los acosadores?- bromeé.

-Ya sabes que yo nunca- también noté como bromeaba- El caso es que… bueno, no podía esperar más a darte algo que he estado trabajando durante casi un año- lo miré extrañado mientras este cogía lo que era una pequeña cajita de su chaqueta y me la entregaba.

Sentí como mis mejillas ardían, ¿por qué me estaba poniendo nerviosa? Sin contar que la última vez que me había dado aquella caja, había sido por pasar nuestro aniversario de intento de pareja, como él mismo nos había definido.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunté nerviosa.

-¿Recuerdas cuando teníamos siete años y diseñaste un día una ciudad en lo que yo transformé en un anillo?- recordaba vagamente las tardes en las que no pasábamos miedo peleando contra los monstruos y me acordé como aburrida, había diseñado mi primera ciudad- Pues bueno…- abrió la cajita y allí estaba, el mismo, pero en metal; era precioso- Algunos chicos de Hefesto me ayudaron- tomó mi mano mientras yo miraba el anillo sorprendida y me puso el anillo- ¿Te gusta?

Solo alcé a asentir con la cabeza durante los primeros minutos porque estaba demasiada atontada. Aunque cuando mi inteligencia volvió a mi, sonreí y asentí más efusivamente:

-Es increíble… Gracias…

-Lo he hecho por ti, Annabeth- estaba tan asombrada con el anillo que no me había dado cuenta que Luke se había acercado- Luke…- había besado a Percy, me gustaba, ¿por qué no me alejaba de Luke entonces?

-¿Sí?- estábamos tan cercanos el uno al otro, casi me iba a besar, y yo aún no me movía.

-Annabeth- tanto Luke, un poco molesto, como yo; saltamos a la vez cuando observé que Percy que había llegado.

Mierda, ¿desde cuándo llevaba allí?

-Percy…- salí corriendo cuando este, malhumorado, se volvió hacia su moto dispuesto a irse. La había cagado, y mucho- ¡Percy!

* * *

**llevo mucho tiempo con este fic y la verdad es que después de esos comentarios quería daros las gracias por estar ahí y dejarme esos comentarios que me animan a seguir para delante con este fanfiction. de verdad, muchisimas gracias y me alegro un monton de que hos esté gustando tanto.**

**espero vuestros comentarios con ganas y espero que disfrutéis, como siempre.**


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8:**

-¡Percy! ¡Percy! ¡Percy!- lo agarré justo a tiempo de que encendiera la scooter para irse- Espera, por favor- le rogué- Déjame que te lo explique.

Miró a Luke, que solo observaba la escena. Casi daba gracias que no se metiera y quizás, agravara más la situación. Se volvió entonces a mí y, aunque estaba molesto, preguntó ásperamente:

-¿Qué me vas a explicar?- sonaba tranquilo, pero malhumorado- Te iba a besar y tú lo estabas dejando, Annabeth.- lo sabía y no había hecho nada por pararlo, me sentía fatal- Annabeth, me besaste y me dijiste que tus sentimientos eran…. Bueno, que sentías algo por mí. Si los sentimientos no son fuertes… entonces, dímelo y te dejaré…- suspiré.

No quería. Percy me había ayudado sin saber mucho de mí. Me había llevado a aquella casa, al cine, me había parado para que no me tirara. Había hecho mucho por mí, sin esperar nada a cambio. Era verdad, necesitaba ser honesta con él, hacer las cosas bien por una vez:

-Di entonces las palabras mágicas…- Percy me miró extrañado y confuso- Oh, vamos, sesos de alga. ¿Nunca le has preguntado a alguien si quiere ser tu novia?

-¿Eso no es algo de niños chicos?

-Es romántico- sonreí cuando le noté como el tono había vuelto a ser de calmado- Y si no me lo dices, nunca sabré lo que somos en realidad…

-Eres muy estratega…

-Solo… hija de mi madre.

Percy me miró, intentó aguantar una sonrisa, miró a Luke y luego a mí:

-Está bien- dijo por fin- Annabeth Chase… ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Me eché sobre él, intentando no tirarlo de la moto y con una sonrisa en mis labios asentí efusivamente y con alegría:

-Perseus Jackson, seré tu novia- cerré el espacio entre ambos y lo besé fuertemente.

Pude sentir como este me devolvía el beso. Quizás, eso era lo que necesitaba, un poco de amor. Alguien que no tratara de sacarme las cosas, si no que me dejara fluir, que me dejara ser yo misma. Lo miré entonces a los ojos y de nuevo sonreí:

-Espera aquí, ¿ok? Voy a aclarar las cosas con Luke.

-Ok- asintió.

Me volví hacia Luke, que parecía que había endurecido su rostro:

-Estás oficialmente tomada, ¿no es así?- asentí- Y aun así, me ibas a dejar que te besara….

-Luke… lo nuestro nunca evolucionó. Me gustabas, no te digo otra cosa, pero lo nuestro pasó hace tiempo- miré a Percy que nos observaba y suspiré- Ahora mismo estoy con Percy y… no quiero nada más… Lo siento- le iba a devolver el anillo cuando él me paró.

-No, mantenlo. Es un regalo después de todo, ¿no?- sonreí levemente- Solo prométeme que siempre seremos amigos…

-Siempre- abrió los brazos lo máximo que pudo, quizás para que Percy lo viera bien o yo que sé y me abrazó, devolviéndole yo el abrazó- Te quiero, Luke.

-Yo también- me miró y sonrió- Amiguita….

He de decir que lo pasé mal cuando vi a Percy y Luke intercambiar miradas mientras que este se dirigía hacia su coche. Nunca había tenido a dos chicos interesados en mí y, prácticamente, odiaba este tipo de triángulo amoroso, pero después de lo que había pasado, podía casi jurar que me acababa de meter en uno y no sabía cómo. Percy bajó entonces de su moto y noté entonces que no venía solo, sino que también traía una especie de mini bolsa, pero no normal, si no la que se utilizan para transportar congelados y cosas por el estilo:

-¿Qué traes ahí?- pregunté nada más llegó a mi lado.

-La tarta de mi madre, ¿recuerdas?- asentí con una sonrisa en mis labios- ¿Cuándo la ha hecho?

-Nada más llegó a casa hoy- respondió- cuando llegué de trabajar, la tenía metida en la nevera. He de admitir que me ha costado no hincarle el diente- abrió un poco para que la viera y en una especie de caja transparente, había una tarta azul con láminas de chocolate- Pruébala encogelada.- me la entregó- No te arrepentirás.

-Gracias- asentí- Tu madre se está portando fenomenal conmigo, Percy. Tienes una suerte increíble…- sonrió levemente y volvió a asentir- ¿Quieres pasar o tienes que irte?

-Tengo que irme…- respondió éste- Quedé con unos amigos y llego tarde. ¿Mañana mejor?

- Cuando quieras- me acerqué y deposité un pequeño y rápido beso en sus labios.

-¿Sabes? Me podría acostumbrar a esto- bromeó ganándose un pequeño puñetazo en el hombro- Ey, que estaba tratando de ser romántico…

-Yo también…- me encogí de hombros sonriendo.

-¿Percy?- tanto él como yo nos giramos cuando era papá que había llegaba andando desde el garaje- Espero no equivocarme…

-No, señor- dijo respetuosamente Percy- ¿Desea algo?

-Por favor, tutéame- lo miré extrañado, ¿a qué tanta delicadeza?- Y llámame Frederick- Percy me miró, pero como él, yo tampoco sabía lo que pasaba- El caso es que… me estaba preguntando si este sábado tenías algo que hacer…- ¿este sábado?- Doy una fiesta y me gustaría que vinieras desde que… bueno…- no hizo falta que lo dijera, se refería a mí y Percy y nuestra relación ya de novios.

-¿Fiesta?- fui yo la que saltó.- ¿qué fiesta?

-Solo una pequeña fiesta que voy a dar…

-Papá, ya diste una este fin de semana…

-Lo sé- me cortó este mirando a Percy- pero esta fiesta es por ti- reí ante la ironía- ¿No quieres acaso celebrar tu entrada en la universidad de California?- Percy me miró, con una cosa y otra, casi se me había olvidado comentárselo.

-¿California?- suspiré y lo miré. Ahora que estábamos juntos, desde luego ir a California, no sería tan fácil.

-La universidad me ha aceptado- respondí- La mejor del mundo en arquitectura.

-Eso es estupendo- sonreí cuando noté lo bien que se lo había tomado en realidad- Frederick, es todo un detalle que le haga una fiesta a su hija- por alguna razón, sentía que aquello iba a ser mala idea- Y si a Annabeth no le importa… me encantará asistir…

-Estupendo entonces- sonrió papá que posó una mano sobre su hombro- Prepara tu mejor esmoquin de gala. Vamos a hacerlo un poco refinado, ¿sabes?

-Claro, señor Chase…

-Frederick- le corrigió papá que se acercó a mí y observó la bolsa en mis manos- ¿Y eso?- casi me había olvidado de la tarta helada de la señora Jackson.

-Es… un regalo de la señora Jackson, papá- respondí entregándoselo- Una tarta helada. ¿La metes en la nevera mientras hablo con Percy?

Y es que aunque Percy no lo hubiera dicho, ni papá lo hubiera notado, había algo en su gesto que me hacía pensar que no estaba del todo bien con la situación del esmoquin y demás. Asique cuando papá se llevó la tarta y nos dejó por fin a solas, me acerqué a él y se lo pregunté:

-¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué? No- mintió- ¿Debería pasar?

-Noto que te pusiste tenso con lo del esmoquin… no tienes que venir si no quieres….- Percy enseguida me tomó de mis manos, callándome y con una sonrisa, me respondió.

-Quiero ir- me aseguró- solo que tendría que comprarme un esmoquin y el dinero lo guardaba para entrar en la universidad- respondió.

-Déjame entonces comprártelo.

-Annabeth, no…

-Sí- lo corté- Llevo toda mi vida regalando la mayoría de cosas que mis padres me regalaban cuando era pequeña y casi mayor y se perdían algo importante para mí o me decepcionaban… Considéralo como un regalo… de cumpleaños…

-Falta al menos un mes, Annabeth...

Me encogí de hombros y le sonreí:

-Regalo adelantado… No todos tenemos suerte de nacer con dinero…- Percy tomó aire y aunque fue a regañadientes, aceptó.

-Está bien…- miró su reloj- Mierda, llego tarde… Nos vemos mañana, ¿ok?

-Sí, sí- reí- Hasta mañana.

Percy se marchó corriendo, ya que llegaba tarde a la cita con sus amigos, dejándome a solas. Muy adentro en mi corazón sabía que algo había de malo en que Percy fuera. Por mi era mejor porque además de Thalia, Luke y Grover que seguramente terminarían yendo también, tendría a Percy que parecía que conseguía calmar el vacío que tenía y no me recordaba que estaba rodeada de ricos sin criterio. Aunque claro, aún estaba la posibilidad de que los gemelos o la madrastra intentaran dejarlo por los suelos. Eran demasiadas cosas para pensar y en aquel momento no quería pensar en nada.

Llamé a Thalia y después de comer, quedamos en pasar una noche de chicas, lo necesitaba. Había pasado muchas cosas y necesitaba pasar una noche de las que pasábamos antes: chocolate, palomitas, helados, chucherías y maratón de películas o series. A Thalia le iban las de miedo y yo prefería alguna más normales y no de tanta sangre. Asique después de luchar como hora y media, quedamos en ver una sesión larga de universo Marvel: Capitán América, Thor, Iron Man, Los Vengadores, Hulk, Etc. Monstruos para Thalia y construcciones imposibles para mí, además de algún que otro Dios que también estaba muy bueno.

-No recuerdo la última vez que hicimos una noche como estas- bromeó Thalia cuando ya nos acurrucamos para ver la primera según las sacábamos al azar.

Por lo que la primera era Thor. Después vendría Iron Man.

-Bueno, yo me ofrecí para hacerla el fin de semana que tus padres estaban fuera, pero doña fiesta me estuvo hasta las siete de… ¿cómo lo definiste? ¿Euforia?

Thalia sonrió mirando a la nada recordando aquella noche, como si fuera la mejor que había pasado en su vida y estuviera orgullosa de ello:

-Lo recuerdo…- asintió- Aunque después recuerda… ¿quién terminó más borracha de las dos, guapa?- alzó sus cejas y noté como enrojecía yo de la vergüenza.

-Solo fue una vez- me defendí- De todos modos, yo también lo extrañaba- tomé un puñado de palomitas y jugué a lanzarlas al aire para comerlas.- Percy y yo somos oficialmente novios….

Ok, normalmente uno lo primero que hace cuando ve que alguien se atraganta es ayudarle, darle un poco de agua, gaseosa en mi caso; para que se le valla lo que sea para otro lado; pero cuando Thalia se atragantó con un trozo de esponjita, lo único que se me ocurrió fue reír como una loca. Sabía que soltarte una bomba como aquella, de la manera en la que lo hice, iba a ser su perdición. Aunque claro, aunque daba algo aún más gordo, Luke y que casi lo dejé que me besara.

-Ok, primero- alcanzó a decir cuando por fin pudo pasar a su estómago- ¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes…

-No…- aguantó la risa.

-Sí…- imité su tono.

-¡Por Zeus!- gritó haciendo que le tirara el cojín a la cara- No me lo puedo creer. Annabeth Chase por fin tiene un novio… más real que tu relación con Luke…- asentí y le sonreí un poco, Thalia no sabía lo que se le avecinaba- Brindo por ti, amiga- alzó su Coca-Cola Light- Y por mí que esa esponjita parece que no termina de irse para bajo.

-Bueno… el caso….- iba ahí otra bomba- Luke me intentó besar.

Y de nuevo, Thalia se iba atragantando con la Coca-Cola, solo que esta terminó esta vez por toda mi alfombra cuando Thalia giró la cabeza para no echármela a la cara, que también había que dar gracias por ello.

-¿Qué?- pobre, iba a matarla hoy- Annabeth, por Zeus, tienes más vida social en una tarde que yo en todo el año-tuve que reír ante aquello- ¿Y eso?- alcé la mano y le enseñé el anillo- ¡Lo recuerdo!- dijo con nostalgia- Aunque creo que lo hiciste en una rama de un árbol que Grover terminó haciendo un anillo, ¿no?

Asentí observándolo yo ahora:

-Sí, pero Percy, con amigos de la cabaña de Hefesto, lo convirtió en esto y vino a entregármelo hoy. Me fue a besar, pero gracias a los Dioses, llegó Percy.

-¿gracias a los dioses?

-Es que no sé…. Pero, sentí que quería ese beso…- la miré y tomé aire preocupada- Thalia… no quiero meterme en un triángulo amoroso, nunca me gustaron, no quiero vivir uno…

-Bueno, Annabeth… pues creo que vas a tener que vivirlo… Al menos tu tienes dos chicos….

-Te recuerdo que cuando os conocí, tú y Luke estabais tonteando…

-Pero eso fue más un juego- suspiró Thalia- Ya se ve que ese chico no mantiene una chica mucho tiempo- cogió un trozo grande de chocolate y comenzó a comerlo- Ahora lo que importa es que debes de aclarar lo que sientas por cada uno si no quieres meterte en lo que más odias, un triángulo amoroso.

-Sí, supongo que sí- me eché de nuevo sobre la almohada y refunfuñé- Ojala fueran las cosas más fáciles…

-Al menos, no estás enamorada de un Dios nórdico que baja a la tierra cuando le sale la gana u otro Dios que está como una cabra- me alcé de nuevo y la miré como estaba entusiasmada con la película- ¿es raro que encuentre más atractivo que una misión de un Dios a Loki, o al actor que lo interpreta?

Amaba la capacidad que tenía Thalia de cambiar de tema. De momento estaba comentado el lio en el que me había metido, que se había puesto a comentar lo bueno que estaban los de la película. Aunque hablando de chicos buenos, prefería a Thor antes de Loki aunque siendo el dios del rayo y su padre también Dios del rayo, se comprendía un poco el porqué de Loki.

Durante un buen rato, estuvimos atentas a las películas y no hablamos más del tema. Solo nos mantuvimos entusiasmadas en la película y en la fiesta, que ya papá se había encargado de avisar a mis amigos y demás por mí, como no.

La película terminó y me dispuse a cambiar para poner Iron Man.

-Oye, voy abajo por más helado, ¿quieres algo?

-Agua- dije sacando la película de Iron Man- ¿ya te has comido todo el helado?

-Hay hambre.

Sonreí ante Thalia. Había que reconocer que en estas ocasiones, siempre estaba comiendo, pero tenía la suerte que nunca engordaba. Desde luego, algunas chicas, tenían más suerte que otras.

-No sabes lo que acabas de hacer…

Salté del susto cuando encontré casi una versión más adulta de mí misma. Mismos ojos, semblante parecido, pero con la diferencia de que yo era una semidiosa, y ella la diosa Atenea.

-Me has asustado- le recriminé- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Reprocharte tu… nueva amistad con Percy…

-¿Cómo…?- iba a preguntarle cómo lo sabía, pero ella era una Diosa, ¿cómo no se iba a enterar?- ¿Qué pasa con esa "nueva amistad"? -le reproché- Percy me gusta y me hace feliz.

-No es bueno para ti…

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué es hijo de Poseidón? Eso son peleas entre tú y Poseidón, no entre yo y Percy- no iba a dejar que ahora me viniera con problemas cuando Percy y yo nos queríamos.

-Ese chico no es de fiar, Annabeth….- se levantó y se acercó. Nunca le había tenido miedo, pero con la mirada de odio que tenía en su semblante, casi parecía que iba a volverme en algún insecto en ese mismo instante- Solo recuerda mis palabras, Annabeth…

-Las recordaré…- intenté no sonar asustada- Pero quiero a Percy… y por nada voy a dejarlo…- sabía que era lo único que quería y no lo iba a conseguir.

-Eso ya lo veremos…

-Annabeth- escuché la voz de Thalia que se acercaba por el pasillo- ¿qué es esta tarta de color azul que encontré en el frigorífico?- me volví, pero era demasiado tarde, Atenea se había escabullido de allí- ¿Annabeth?

Me volví de nuevo hacia Thalia que me miraba con la tarta helada de la señora Jackson sobre su mano y sonreí como si no pasara nada. Aquello era entre Atenea y yo; y si creía que iba a dejar que creyera que me preocupaba el asunto, no iba a hacerlo. Yo quería a Percy y lo quisiera o no hacer, era cosa mía.

-Es de la señora Jackson- le expliqué lo sucedido mientras volvíamos hacia la cama- Tiene una extraña obsesión con la comida azul y por eso tiene ese color…- Thalia me alzó una cuchara que tomé enseguida.

-Bueno, pues habrá que saber a qué…- hubiera preferido comer la tarta aquella yo sola, pero la señora Jackson había hecho tanta que casi agradecí que Thalia la comiera conmigo- Wow, esto está buenísimo- asentí efusivamente.

Como el batido que nos preparó a Percy y a mí, aquello también estaba de rechupete. Desde luego, Percy tenía más que buena suerte con una madre como aquella, no como yo.

Durante el resto de la noche intenté mantener mi cabeza ocupada con las películas, las tonterías de Thalia y la tarta de la señora Jackson que sabía cómo a piruleta y helado de frambuesa, una extraña combinación que era eso, extraña, pero más que exquisita a la vez. No quise pensar mucho en Atenea, pero con la última frase que me había dicho, algo me decía que iba a pasar algo malo con ella y Percy; y con los últimos acontecimientos, algo me decía que todo iba a pasar en la fiesta. Ojala no me hubiera convertido en una especie de hija de Apolo ahora y hubiera predicho lo que iba a pasar.

* * *

**ok, antes de todo, gracias por la acogida. honorada de todos esos comentarios que me ayudan a seguir con esto. muchas gracias de veras.**

**cambiando de tema, he leido que quizas, annabeth para vuestro punto de vista, está empezando a ser más OOC, es decir, otro personaje diferente al que es en los libros. he leido lo que llevo por ahora (hasta capitulo 13) y tengo que decir que quizás la esté cambiando mucho asique me planteo dos cosas: cambiar algo de los capitulos o rescribirlos. Asique, os pido si sois tan amables de decirme que tal lo llevo y así, quizás, saber que cambio hago.**

**Por lo que si veis que tardo en subir es que estoy rescribiendo y cambiando cosas, ya según lo que me digáis.**

**muchisimas gracias, espero vuestras opiniones.**

**y que os guste el capitulo, por cierto.**


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9:**

-No me gusta…

-Percy, te ves increíble en él…. No me hagas llamar al dependiente para descambiarlo por decimocuarta vez- la gente suele decir que las chicas son muy quisquillosas a la hora de elegir algún vestido y demás, pero aquella tarde con Percy, era el chico el que desesperaba a la chica.

-No lo sé, me veo muy… rico…

-¿Rico?- reí observando el traje de seda de color negro noche a través del espejo mientras me colocaba detrás de Percy- ¿Qué has querido decir con eso, sesos de alga?

-No lo sé…- me miró con aquellos ojos verdes y le sonreí- Es que me siento fatal haciéndote gastar tanto dinero en mí- coloqué las manos sobre sus hombros y me dejé caer sobre uno de ellos.

-Percy, me has invitado a tu casa, tu madre me acogió como una hija más y me llevaste a esa casa del estrés… déjame que te lo recompense, ¿vale?- Percy giró su cabeza para encontrarse frente a mis ojos y asintió- Estupendo…

-Lo que hago por ti…

-Eres el mejor- le hice reconfortarse con un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Madre mía! Percy Jackson, luces como todo un señorito.

Me giré nada más escuchar la voz de Grover que se acercaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja con sus muletas a cuesta. Casi me costaba ver a Grover sin sus muletas, pero desde que por fin había encontrado una gran pista sobre el dios Pan, el consejo le había otorgado la capacidad de "andar" como un mortal. Aunque a veces había que decir que se le notaba y mucho que era medio cabra. Sobre todo, cuando su gorro se deslizaba y dejaba ver un poco de sus cuernos.

-Grover, ¿qué haces aquí?- se acercó este a saludarnos.

-Pues buscando un traje para tu fiesta, guapa- se volvió a Percy, que estaba aún en la plataforma, pero nos miraba ahora- Tío… cualquiera que no lo supiera, diría que eres algún tipo de esos millonetis… Que bien te sienta…

-Gracias- sonrió Percy entusiasmado- Aunque en realidad es un regalo de Annabeth…

-Las novias, que quieres lo mejor para sus chicos- enseguida miré a Grover que me miró asustado, sabía lo que le iba a preguntar- Ok… antes que me mates, que sepas que ha sido Thalia. Esa chica no se guarda nada…- era él el único que quedaba por saberlo después de que Luke fuera el primero.

-No pasa nada- tuve que decir.

-Pues eso- asintió Grover confuso con mi reacción de no matarlo- Percy, estás increíble, vas a sobresaltar en la fiesta- con que le diera celos a los gemelos y mi madrastra, no me importaba.- Ahora, solo tengo que encontrar uno para mí…

-Oh, vamos, Grover, que tu siempre vas a la última moda…- bromeé sacándole la pose de soy increíble- Cualquier cosa le sienta bien a un sátiro como tú…

-¿Sátiro?- preguntó Percy.

-¿No lo sabes?- negó- Todos los mestizos lo saben, es casi algo que se debe saber- noté como Grover se burlaba haciendo gesto en tono de burla mientas me imitaba- Y conozco a un sátiro que si no para, se va a ganar una buena tunda…

-Lo siento…- enseguida se calló- Y es un medio cabra, medio humano que ayuda a los héroes- terminó de definir Grover- Asique, si puedo ayudarte con algo…

-No mucho… aunque… me da cosa pedirlo- respondió Percy- Algo para viajar. Mi scooter ha decidido morir….

-Será un placer- Percy me miró y enseguida comprendí el gesto de solo era una broma, pero Grover era como era y lo de ayudarlo iba en serio- Mañana voy y te llevo en mi coche a la fiesta. ¿Sabes, Annabeth? Las chicas querrán quitártelo cuando lo vean salir de esas pintas del coche…

-Tu mantenlo a raya- le amenace a Grover y me giré a Percy que lo fulmine con la mirada cuando observé que también se hacía el "womanizer" con aquello- A ti también, sesos de algas…

-Sí señora…- que fácil de dominar son los chicos.

-¿Percy?- los tres nos giramos ante un chico de no más de dieciséis años que se acercaba a nosotros- Dioses, ¿qué estás haciendo con ese traje tan guay? Te ves increíble con él, desde luego, de eso no hay duda.

-¡Nico!- Percy bajó de la plataforma, acercándose a aquel Nico- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Un trabajo que Bianca me busco- respondió éste cuando se dio cuenta que estábamos allí también- Oh, hola. Siento por interrumpir…

-No te preocupes- sonreí yo.

-No pasa nada, tío- dijo Grover.

-Son amigos, Nico- siguió Percy- Estos son mis amigos Grover- presentó a este primero, haciendo una especie de juego de manos para saludarse- Y esta es…- sonrió antes de decirlo- mi novia Annabeth, la chica de la que te hablé- que idiota era.- Chicos, Nico Di Angelo.

-Encantada, Nico- saludé un poco roja por culpa de Percy.

-Encantado de conoceros también- dijo en tono enérgico Nico- Entonces… ¿es verdad? Sois… ya sabéis…- ambos miramos a Percy que suspiró un poco fastidiado.

-Mestizos…- aclaró- Nico era compañero campista y mi vecino… ya sabéis…

-Ah, pues sí- sonreí al ver como Nico, aunque siendo un chico de dieciséis, perecía un chaval pequeñito- ¿Y sabes? Grover es un sátiro.

-No, ¿de verdad?- Grover asintió y sacándose un poco los zapatos de pega, la enseñó- ¡Esto es alucinante!- los tres corrimos a cerrarle la boca enseguida- Lo siento- por suerte, se dio cuenta de que se estaba adelantando demasiado.

-No pasa nada- respondió Percy.

-Antes de irme- siguió Nico sin embargo- Percy, ¿estás disponible este sábado? Bianca va a dar una fiesta…- miré a Percy que le sonrió tristemente a Nico.- Ya sabes lo increíble que mi hermana organiza las fiestas cada vez que viene a casa, ¿no?

-Lo siento, Nico. Yo…

-Iremos después de mi fiesta, ¿ok?- salté yo haciendo que Percy me mirara confuso- Eso si me dejas….- Nico asintió efusivamente, invitando a Grover también- Entonces perfecto. Mi padre es aburrido en las fiestas y me encantaría ir a una de las tuyas. A ver que tan increíble son…

-Por supuesto que vendrás- Nico asintió de nuevo- nos vemos este sábado, chicos.

-¡Nos vemos, tío!- se despidió Grover.

-Adiós, Nico- nos despedimos Percy y yo- Es un chico muy particular- me dirigí hacia Percy.

-Un poco pesado- aclaro Percy- Aunque gracias por aceptar, chicos- nos miró a ambos volviendo a la plataforma- El pobre vive con su hermana Bianca que cuida de él hasta que cumpla los dieciocho, luego se irá con…- suspiró- en resumen, su hermana es una cazadora de Artemisa…

-Y se irá de aventuras con ella- no hacía falta que dijera más- pobre chico- tener solo a tu hermana nadie más- ¿Y quien es su padre… o madre?

-Hades- tanto Grover como yo nos quedamos con los ojos como platos- Pero nunca se ocupó de ellos.

-Y yo decía que tenía mala suerte yo- siempre hay alguien con peor suerte y destino que tú, una de las razones por las que siempre debería sentirte con fuerzas y optimista ante la vida.

Después de elegir los trajes para Percy y Grover, que también se nos unió para que "le diera mi toque de moda", los tres nos dirigimos hacia una cafetería cercana. La verdad, necesitaba un buen café después de dos chicos mirando trajes que hacían sangrar los ojos y burlándose de los que yo traía. Por suerte, Percy se quedó con el negro noche que le había elegido con camisa a juego, mientras que Grover optó por uno gris con una camisa en rosa clara, a juego con el gris. Desde luego, para ser un semidiós y un sátiro, los dos se veían como unos dioses con aquellos trajes. Yo sabía elegir, desde luego.

-Por cierto, Percy- saltó Grover cuando nos sentamos después de pedir- ¿Cómo es que nunca te vi por el Campamento Mestizo? Si eres uno y creo que todos los mestizos acuden a él.

-No fui a él… quiero decir, que fui a otro, pero pocos años- dijo este tomando un sorbo de su café con chocolate- Aunque después de conoceros, hubiera casi elegido ir con vosotros a ese Campamento.

-Ya te digo- asintió Grover- Las mejores hijas de Afrodita están allí, ya te lo digo…- le solté una patada bajo la mesa a Grover con tan mala suerte que fue a dar entre las patas de la silla, este había sido más rápido.

-Ya bueno…- Percy notó mi mirada y lo arregló- En todo caso creo que habría caído en las manos de Annabeth- eso me gustaba un poco más.

-¿Luchando o en la arena?- no me pude resistir, ¿qué decir?

-¿Cómo?

-En la espada, tío- aclaró Grover bebiendo otro poco- Annabeth es hija de la diosa de la sabiduría y la guerra. La mejor con el arco, la espada y bueno, sabiendo cosas…

-Sabiendo cosas- repetí- Que bien te explicas, Grover.

-Como siempre- se encogió de hombros- El caso es que era la mejor combatiente de la arena…

-Yo también soy bueno- tomó de su bolsillo algo y sacó una especie de bolígrafo- me lo regaló mi padre, Poseidón y con él, puedo vencerte cuando quieras; se transforma en espada- Grover soltó un Uy, Uy de pelea; pero miré a Percy y sonreí.

-Cuando quieras… querido.

-Chase contra Jackson… Ok, chicos, si esto ocurre, por favor, en el campamento- miré a Grover y, aunque yo al principio lo había dicho en broma, pareció que Percy se lo había tomado en serio, como vi con Grover.

-Chicos, que ha sido una broma.

-¿Broma?- Percy me picó las ganas- oh, vamos. ¿Piensas que puedes perder?- este chico no sabía dónde se estaba metiendo.

-Percy Jackson, te vas a enterar- miré a Grover- Iremos de visita para la fiesta que hacen al terminar el verano… y veremos quién es el más fuerte….- extendí la mano- ¿Aceptas?- no dudó cuando me la estrechó- Perfecto.

-Una lucha entre Percabeth… esto es interesa…

Miré a Grover, se estaba juntando demasiado con Thalia últimamente y aunque ahora si fuésemos parejas, odiaba ese tipo de nombres:

-¿Tú también?

-Es pegadizo- se excusó Grover.

-¿Percabeth?- preguntó Percy.

-Percy y Annabeth… invención de Thalia- suspiré regresando al asiento- Aunque he de decir que voy a matar a esa chica un día de estos, ¿sabes?

-Déjala, la pobre… ¿no me negarás que no es pegadizo?

Decidí ignorar simplemente a Grover y me llevé la taza a la boca, bebiendo café para solo hablar y cambiar de tema.

A medida que iban pasando las horas y el sábado se acercaba, me iba poniendo más nerviosa. No quería pensar en las palabras de Atenea, pero algo me decía que iba a intentar hacer alguna de las suyas e iba a ser en la fiesta que papá me había hecho por ser aceptada en la universidad. Aun así, intenté no pensar mucho en el tema y el sábado cuando me levanté, con la ayuda de Thalia, me dispuse a elegir el vestido para la fiesta. Lo bueno que tiene tener un armario con cosas que nunca llegas a ponerte, que en ocasiones como estas, siempre tienes algo reservado que pensaste que nunca te serviría, pero esa es la ocasión. Además, iba a aprovechar para pedirle consejo a Thalia sobre Atenea y quizás solo darme cuenta de que en realidad, todo aquel miedo, venía solo infundado por mí:

-Entonces, cuando regresé con la tarta que te vi blanca como la pared era porque tu madre te había visitado- asentí cuando respondió tras contarte aquello- ¿Pero por qué estaría tan irritada? Solo es otro mestizo más…

-Eso es lo que pienso yo- tomé uno negro atado al cuello, pero enseguida vi como Thalia me negaba- El caso es que tiene algo que ver con su rivalidad con Poseidón; y la verdad es que es lo más estúpido que he visto- Tomé otro azul y negro, con un gran escote y poco más arriba de la pierna- ¿Qué tal?

-Creo que sí. Pruébatelo- me dirigí hacia el vestidor mientras Thalia me seguía hablando mirando los demás- Pues no sé entonces, Annabeth. Solo puedo decirte que te mantengas con los ojos bien abiertos…

-Valla consejo…- salí y por el gesto de Thalia creo que había dado con el adecuado- ¿Estoy bien?

-Más que bien- aseguró Thalia- Y con lo de Percy… no lo sé. Quizás Atenea intente hacer de las suyas, pero vuestro futuro está siempre en vuestras manos, no dejes que nadie intente decirte otra cosa…

La miré sorprendida a través del espejo:

-Eso ha sonado demasiado romántico para alguien tan punk como tú…

-Lo sé…- suspiró- Estoy perdiendo facultades….- dramatizó tirándose sobre el diván de la habitación- tanto culebrón amoroso me está afectando.

-Idiota…- bromeé.

Aunque en verdad, Thalia tenía razón. Después de todo, tenía dieciocho años, Atenea no había sido una madre ejemplar que digamos y si lo que quería era que me alejara de Percy o me olvidara de él, ella no estaba en ese derecho. Simplemente la ignoraría y decidiría que fuese el destino el que en realidad decidiera si Percy y yo estuviéramos o no juntos.

-¡Os buscan!- era la voz de Matthew, pero antes de responder, Luke apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Como no…- saludó- siempre juntas- nos miró a Thalia y a mí- Wow, te ves… wow…

-Que se te cae la baba…- bromeó Thalia saludándolo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues desde que Grover ha encontrado un nuevo amigo en ese Percy…- notó el gesto de desagrado en mi rostro y se disculpó- en Percy… pues decidí ir en búsqueda de mis dos amigas favoritas…

-¿Percy y Grover?- nos miró Thalia a ambos- Desde cuando…

-El otro día cuando fue en busca de un traje…- le resumí contándoles lo de la tienda de trajes- Grover, al ser un sátiro, se ofreció para ayudarlo y seguramente, ambos vendrán a la fiesta juntos… desde que son ahora amigos…

-Percy quiere entrar en la élite de los ricos…- sabía que era una broma por parte de Luke, pero aquello no me hizo gracia- ¿Qué?

-Luke, no tiene gracia.

-Oh, vamos, Annabeth, era broma. Lo que pasa es que alguien del servicio…

-Luke- esta vez fue Thalia la que lo paró- Una cosa es que no te guste Percy, y otra que simplemente lo insultes sabiendo que Annabeth y él están juntos…

-Ok, ok… aunque ese tipo tampoco me cae muy bien que digamos- suspiré y me metí de nuevo en el probador para cambiarme, no quería escucharlo más- Annabeth…

-Luke, si vas a seguir con lo mismo, mejor que te vayas- escuché a Thalia que decía.

-Oye, que yo solo decía la verdad.

-¿la verdad?- me alcé yo desde el vestuario- Que él no tenga las mismas opciones que tú, no significa que sea diferente a ti, o peor o lo que sea. ¿Tengo que recordarte que hasta que no volviste con tu madre, no empezaste a… vivir la buena vida?- prácticamente, en cuestión de dinero, Luke , Thalia y yo habíamos tenido la misma suerte, asique ninguno teníamos el derecho de despreciar a alguien por su dinero desde que todos habíamos vivido en algún punto en la calle- Percy está trabajando por la suya- abrí las puertas de par en par y me encontré con él- y además, es tan mestizo como tú o como Thalia, asique, no te pases…

Thalia, que desde que yo había empezado con mi pequeña charla con Luke, no había dicho nada; nos miró a ambos. Luke no dijo nada al principio. Odiaba enfadarme con él, pero en cuestión de vida, Percy era tan igual a nosotros que nosotros a ellos. Él solo me miró, sonrió amargamente y asintió:

-Está bien…. Lo siento- noté como mentía a la hora de pedir disculpa- No volverá a ocurrir. Lo siento. Es tu novio y debo respetarlo, ¿no?- asentí.

-Gracias por entenderlo.

-No hay problemas- dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse- Ya se ve que no soy bienvenido en ninguna parte.- me sentí mal, pero en realidad, Luke no tenía razón.

Sí que era bienvenido en mi casa, siempre que respetase a los otros. Si estaba molesto porque yo no le había correspondido, lo sentía; pero yo quería a Percy y no iba a dejar que aquello se transformara en una especie de triángulo amoroso. Además, yo sabía que Luke no era así, lo conocía desde hacía mucho tiempo y simplemente, prefería al Luke que conocí, al que me tomó como una hermana. No este Luke que le echaba la culpa a los demás y no veía sus propias faltas.

Thalia me miró se acercó y posó su mano sobre mi brazo reconfortándome:

-¿estás bien?- asentí.

-Sí… es solo que Luke…

-Se está comportando un poco…. Idiota…- asentí- Tú tranquila. Seguramente en la fiesta vendrá a ti, te pedirá perdón y ya está….

-Eso espero. No quiero que piense que lo hemos dejado de lado.

-Y no lo hemos dejado de lado- defendió Thalia- Es solamente él, el que se está alejando de nosotros. Percy es tu novio y si no lo acepta… tendrá que hacerlo algún día, ¿no?-reí.

-Thalia… ¿sabes que tus explicaciones siempre son de un filosófico que no veas?

-Lo sé… sueno como Zeus, ¿no?- ambas reímos, gracias a dios, tenía a Thalia para estás cosas.

* * *

BUENO, SOLO DECIR QUE AL SER NAVIDAD, DECIR QUE TENDRÉIS DOBLE CAPITULO ASIQUE SI EL TIEMPO ME LO PERMITE, ESTE 25 TAMBIEN SUBIRE OTRO MÁS

FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS MIS LECTORES Y OS DESEO UNAS FELICES FIESTAS A TODOS ESOS SEMIDIOSES Y SEMIDIOSAS QUE ME LEEN!

UN PLACER


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10:**

La fiesta era… ¿cómo decirlo? Un poco rara. No era del todo una fiesta para gente de mi edad, si no que era más bien una especie de merienda en el campo por la noche. Papá había sido el encargado de llevarme y después de unos veinte minutos, terminamos en lo que reconocí perfectamente: era la casa de campo de la madre de mi papá. Ella se la había dejado cuando se retiró a vivir a Francia y papá la había transformado por así decirlo, en nuestra casa de campo. Siempre, por la época de vacaciones de primavera, veníamos aquí. A mi me encantaba, porque como era tan grande, cuando discutía cuando era pequeña con algunos de mis "hermanos"; corría a otra habitación y me imaginaba que era alguna heroína antigua en busca del Olimpo o algún objeto mitológico. En fin, si no fuera sido por la pinta de la fiesta, casi me hubiera gustado más que papá hubiera elegido este sitio para la fiesta.

-Mi hija a la universidad, ¿quién lo hubiera dicho?- no sé lo que le pasaba, puesto que desde que discutimos, se había comportado muy raro; pero había que decir que este Frederick me gustaba- Parece mentira que hace nada te veía corriendo de un lado a otro con una espada de juguete en la mano para matar a Bobby y ya… ahora, te vas a convertir en toda una muchacha.

-Papá, ¿estás bien? -bromeé- ¿Desde cuándo te ha entrado el amor de padre?

-Olvídalo- simplemente sonrió- Será que es la emoción del momento.

Tenía que admitir que habíamos tenido nuestras diferencias a lo largo de los años, pero era mi padre, y lo quería. Asique le agarré del brazo y antes de que entráramos más en la fiesta, lo abracé.

-Te quiero, papá- susurré.

-Yo también te quiero, Annabeth- noté como sus manos se aferraban a mí, era bueno sentirse como padre e hija para variar.- Ahora, ¿por qué no te preparas que creo que vienen en emboscada hacia ti?

No hizo falta girarme mucho cuando me encontré a Thalia, Grover, Luke y Percy corriendo hacia mí para abrazarme:

-La de la universidad, felicidades- Thalia fue la primera que saltó mientras una nube de brazos me envolvían- Me encanta cuando haces fiestas sin motivos…

-Sin motivos, pero bien que has venido- me burlé cuando la observé. Iba vestida con un vestido negro, muy propio de su estilo punk y unos tacones a juego- Thalia, déjame decirte que te ves impresionante.

-Gracias- hizo una media vuelta en tono sensual.

-Hey, hey, ¿y yo que?- como no, Grover saltó.

-Hey, ¿de qué? SI yo ta te vi con esas pintas, ¿recuerdas?- Grover giró su cabeza en tono indignado, sacándome la lengua como burla- Idiota…

-No te enfades, Grover- prosiguió Luke- Estamos en su fiesta y si no te portas bien, ya puedes ir despidiéndote- miré a Luke, me alegraba de que estuviera allí, siendo el Luke de siempre- Siento lo que pasó- se disculpó cuando se acercó- Seguimos siendo amigos, ¿no?

-Por supuesto- le sonreí abrazándome.

Entonces me di cuenta de que solo faltaba una persona: Percy, que había esperado a que mis amigos me hubieran saludado para acercarse. Thalia pareció verlo, por lo que tomó a los otros y los llevó hacia la fiesta para dejarnos a solas bajo una fila de farolillos. En una ocasión más especial, hubiera podido decir que me hubiera parecido hasta romántico.

-No sabía que los ricos hicierais fiestas por todo- Percy Jackson y su humor- Aunque he de decir que me gusta…. no tener que ir de camarero para variar- aguante la sonrisa mordiéndome el labio, nunca cambiaría- Estás preciosa.

-Tú también- dije por fin observándolo- Ya te dije que ese traje te sentaba de maravilla.

-Me lo escogió alguien que sabía- se acercó a mí, me rodeó la cintura y me besó tiernamente- ¿Vamos a la fiesta? Vuestros amigos os esperan- se puso a mi lado, extendió la mano y se ofreció a acompañarme.

-Que caballero- coqueteé.

-Siempre…

Tener a Percy a mi lado pareció que me cambió un poco la visión de lo que me habían preparado. Prácticamente, salvo la música, todo era igual a la comida que habían ofrecido mis padres el día que Percy y yo nos conocimos. Grover había traído un sátiro Dj, como después me contaría; y al contrario que él, éste si tenía buen gusto en la música; por lo que antes de meterme en una oleada de "¿Cómo está?" "Felicidades por haber entrado en tan buena universidad" y "Muchas Gracias" tomé a Percy y lo puse a bailar. Aunque pobre, bailaba tan mal que me lo pasaba mejor riéndome viéndolo a él que bailando en realidad.

-Bailas de pena- dije entre risa y carcajadas- pero déjame decirte que me lo estoy pasando genial.

-Valla, si al menos te lo pasas genial, no importa que yo esté haciendo el ridículo y actuando como un tonto delante de la gente- lo tomé de la mano para hacer el típico giro hasta quedar rodeada con su brazo y mirándonos cara a cara.

-Ridículo y tonto no- sonreí dándole un beso- Como un sesos de algas.

-Idiota- me lanzó de nuevo, con tan mala suerte que fui a parar cara a cara con Matthew.- Annabeth…- Percy advirtió mi cambio de gesto y enseguida se acercó a nosotros- ¿Qué pasa?

-Nada- me sorprendió la naturalidad con la que Matthew lo dijo, sin burlarse ni nada de Percy- Solo vengo a avisar a Annabeth- me señaló- Papá quieres que te acerques a los invitados y demás. Además, dice que hay alguien que te busca. Alguien importante.

-¿Quién?- se encogió de hombros.

-No lo sé- respondió- La chica de la fiesta eres tú y solo gente que tú conoces es la que ha venido. Solo tú sabrás- miró a Percy y sonrió, ¿quién era aquel chico y que había hecho con Matthew?- Estás increíble, tío.

-¿Gracias?- tanto yo como Percy nos miramos sin saber muy bien que decir.

-Ahora vuelvo- me despedí de Percy que antes que me diera la vuelta para ver cómo se las arreglaba a solas, ya estaba con Grover.

Durante una media hora, estuve como papá describía muchas veces: de relaciones públicas. Odiaba aquello porque a la mitad no los conocía y la otra era gente del colegio que ni eran amigos de toda la vida, ni eran conocidos, solo… gente que había conocido en el colegio. La mayoría me felicitaba, aunque en sus caras aparecían siempre el momento celos por tener fiesta solo porque había conseguido entrar en la universidad. Una parte de mí les deseaba soltarles a la cara algo como: "Te aguantas, porque yo tengo fiesta y tú no"; pero claro, estaba la otra parte que me decía: "Actúa bien, se tú misma". Un fastidio total cuando no tienes ni idea que hacer.

-Felicidades- nada más escuchar su voz, fue como si me pegaran un puñetazo en el estómago- hija.

-Mamá- me volví, le sonreí a Atenea aunque no sin recordar nuestra charla- ¿Qué haces aquí? Y no me digas que has venido por la fiesta porque ni yo me lo creo.- ¿estar en el mismo lugar que un hijo de Poseidón? No me lo tragaba.

-Se nota que eres mi hija…

-Cosas de genes.

-En realidad… solo venía para avisarte de algo, Annabeth- respondió Atenea con su temperamento de siempre- Percy Jackson no te conviene, Annabeth… créeme, antes de que sea tarde….

-Percy… es mi novio, mamá- casi me hizo gracia su gesto cuando escuchó aquello- Y lo siento, pero veo que se preocupa por mí y ya que alguien por fin en mi vida se preocupa por mí… no pienso hacer que se sienta mal por ninguna razón…

-Entonces no me dejas elección.

La entonación en aquella frase pareció más terrorífica que sus palabras y conociendo a Atenea y su inteligencia, debía de haber formado algo gordo en contra de Percy:

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Annabeth!- Thalia, como salida de la nada, nos cortó la conversación a Atenea y a mí- Oh, lo siento, yo…- Thalia notó que estaba hablando con alguien y que prácticamente ella había saltado sobre esa persona; pero cuando se giró y vio a Atenea, se quedó sin palabras- Diosa Atenea, yo…

-Tranquila, Thalia.- ya se ve que seas Diosa o humana, cuando eres padre, se nota que solo serás bueno con los amigos de tu hijo, nunca con alguien que es de tu propia sangre- En realidad, Annabeth y yo, habíamos terminado…

-No habíamos- dije tajante.

Pero antes de que dijera nada, el tiempo pareció pararse y Atenea desapareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Siempre había admirado a Atenea. Era inteligente, dominaba un mundo de hombres y además, era admirada porque sabía ganar la guerra con inteligencia y no con fuerza bruta como Ares. Me gustaba, sí, pero cuando se ponía en plan madre mandona que solo quiere que hagas lo que ella diga sin importar los sentimientos, me hacia que la odiara al más no poder.

-¿Dónde…?

-Se ha ido, Thalia- la corté antes de que dijera lo obvio- Aunque para ello, mejor que no hubiera venido- Thalia gesticuló para preguntar- Su estúpida rivalidad con Poseidón y el hecho de que yo esté con su hijo…

-Tres mil años y no aprenden…- me encogí de hombros, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer si no?- En fin venía a buscarte que desde que has llegado has estado con tu noviete…

-¿Noviete?- me burlé- ¿Qué pasa, Thalia? ¿estás celosa?

-Celosa, ¿yo? ¡Ja!-alcé las cejas y la miré, la conocía- Chica que no tienes tiempo para tu amiga de toda la vida…

-¡¿Cómo me voy a olvidar de mi mejor amiga?!- alcé mis brazos y la rodeé con ellos- Siempre vas a ser mi mejor amiga, Thalia- y aunque a veces costaba sacarle una sonrisa a aquella chica, yo se la saqué en aquel instante- Y ¿sabes? ¿Por qué no te vienes a la fiesta a la que me invitó Nico, un amigo de Percy?

-¿Ves? Hasta con eso sacas a Percy…

-Oye, que gracias a él tenemos un lugar mejor que este- encima que la invitaba, que luego no se quejara- Vamos, será divertido…- le hice los ojos de perrito, algo que nunca fallaba y, como no, aceptó.

-¡Odio cuando pones esos ojitos!- se quejó de forma burlona- Está bien, iré- me lancé a ella y la abracé.

-Así me gusta…

-Lo que hago por ti…-dramatizó.

-Que buena actriz que eres para lo que quieres- ambas nos volvimos cuando observamos a Luke- ¿interrumpo?

-No- me apresuré a decir- solo estábamos con nuestras tonterías.

-Ah, perfecto. Entonces estás disponible para un baile con tu amigo Luke, ¿no?- asentí sin pensármelo dos veces.

Se lo debía de todas formas. Las cosas entre nosotros habían ido siendo un poco raras últimamente y echaba de menos a mi amigo Luke. Estar a solas con él y pasármelo bien, tal y como lo hacíamos cuando éramos unos críos y mientras huíamos de los monstruos jugábamos a las batallas griegas entre dioses con soldados de juguetes que robábamos cuando nadie nos veía. Echaba de menos eso.

-Os dejo entonces a solas. Voy en busca de Grover y eso para ver que hacen.- Thalia también lo notaría cuando nos dejó a solas.

-Es raro poder tener un momento a solas contigo después de todos estos días- juro que si empezaba con lo mismo que Thalia, iba a golpear a alguien- pero ahora, por suerte, lo tienes…- respondió mientras nos movíamos entre la multitud.

-Gracias. Por un momento creí que ibas a empezar como con Thalia que me echa en cara que tenga novio…

-Ya tuviste novio una vez- sabía que lo nuestro había terminado tiempo atrás, pero después de que me intentara besar y demás, no era lo más oportuno de decir- Lo siento, no pretendía…

-No, tranquilo- quizás, solo necesitaba tiempo, todo el mundo necesita el suyo, ¿no?- Es solo que después del día ese del anillo…

-Por eso- insistió- pero tranquila, es solo que aún es difícil acostumbrarse.

-Luke- le agarré del brazo y lo paré- Ya tengo suficiente mierda en mi vida como para tener que lidiar con lo nuestro. Lo nuestro no funcionó y, sin embargo, continuamos siendo amigos. A lo mejor, es lo nuestro. Ser solo amigos, ¿vale? No quiero tenerte encima como en un triángulo amoroso… ¿Podemos ser amigos?

Luke sonrió y aunque sabía que no estaba del todo conforme con mi pregunta, aceptó, aunque se le veía a lo lejos que no estaba del todo conforme con todo lo que estaba pasando:

-Claro. Siempre serás mi mejor amiga y una hermana pequeña para mí- sonreí alegremente cuando le escuché aquello- Una hermana que me dio la tabarra cuando viajábamos de un lado a otro del país…

-Tenía siete años, ¿qué querías?- bromeando como los viejos tiempos, así me gustaba- Además, eras un viejo gruñón…

-¿Viejo gruñón?- se carcajeó- Quien lo va a decir…- se burló.

-¡Chicos, chicos, chicos!

Esta vez fue Grover quién nos interrumpió en medio de nuestra charla:

-Grover, tío, que pasa- se apresuró a adelantarse Luke para pararlo ya que venía corriendo y como que se le notaba un poco el estilo cabra.

-Es Percy…- tomó aliento profundamente para poder seguir hablando y dirigió la mirada hacia mí- Annabeth, tu hermano Bobby le está acusando de haberle robado algo de su cuarto…

Bobby, como no, siempre tenía que ser él. Seguramente, se estaría vengando contra Percy. Tenía que pararlo lo antes posible:

-¿Dónde están?- pregunté apresuradamente.

-En las escaleras principales. Thalia está intentando ayudar a Percy, pero creo que vas a ser tú la única que puede parar a estos dos…

Miré a Luke que enseguida pareció leer mi mente y los tres corrimos hacia las escaleras principales. Aunque he de decir que yo más que correr, daba pasos de tortuga para no matarme de los tacones que llevaba. Estaba tan acostumbrada a correr en mis aventuras con zapatillas que ahora que tenía que correr con tacones, parecía que l hacía con los tobillos atados. No entiendo a esas heroínas que pueden correr con tacones. Bueno, de todas formas, son heroínas por algo, ¿no?

-¡Mentiroso! Tú lo has robado…- ya a cinco metros de donde estaba, podía escuchar a Bobby discutiendo con Percy- Papá, me lo ha robado y seguramente será para venderlo.

-Bobby, si Percy dice que no lo tiene, lo creo.- por suerte, papá parecía tener cerebro aquel día- Pierdes cosas muy a menudo, ¿y si has perdido ese anillo y no te has dado cuenta?

-Papá, lo gané en mi primer año de instituto, ¿crees que lo perdería así de repente?- miró a Percy de nuevo y, como no, le volvió a echar las culpas- este tío lo tiene. Lo va a vender para poder conseguir dinero a mi cuenta…

-¡Nunca haría eso!- observé a Percy apretando los puños, si no lo paraba ahora, y con dos pequeños estanques a la entrada de aquel lugar, solo problemas venían a mi mente.

-¿Qué pasa aquí?- los corté cuando llegué, tacones en mano.

-Pues que tu queridísimo novio me ha…

-¡Ya te escuché, Bobby!- le corté rápidamente- No es que tengas una voz muy fina, la verdad- miré a Percy que había sido agarrado por Thalia y luego a papá- Papá, lo que has dicho es verdad, Bobby pierde cosas a menudo, ¿y si la ha perdido? Percy no robaría nada, lo conozco…

-¡Papá!- saltó Bobby.

Y, por primera vez desde… siempre, papá se giró a Bobby, lo tomó del brazo y se lo llevó. ¿Me estaba dando a mí la razón?

-Bobby sin pruebas, no podemos hacer nada. Lo siento…- me quedé sin palabras, realmente, me estaba defendiendo- Nos vemos en la fiesta, Annabeth…- asentí aunque en ese momento, mi cerebro solo me gritaba una cosa: "te ha defendido".

Me giré a Percy que pareció que se tranquilizaba y le sonreí:

-¿Estás bien?-asintió lentamente- Lo siento por todo esto….

-No pasa nada- pero realmente si pasaba- Estoy bien…

-¿Qué paso?- preguntó entonces Luke.

Esta vez, respondió Thalia:

-Pues que Bobby iba a presentarle el anillo a gente y como vio a Percy último saliendo del guarda ropa, pues…

-Que conste que solo estaba para recoger mis cosas- saltó Percy- iba a irme…

-Es por ello que iba a ir a buscarte- lo cortó Grover.

-¡Está bien!- salté directamente yo- No importa lo que pasase, ¿ok? Ahora todo está solucionado- aunque en realidad sabía que no lo estaba al juzgar por la cara de Percy- ¿por qué no nos vamos simplemente de aquí? He tenido suficientes movidas por una noche… vámonos simplemente… ¿Percy?- no dijo nada, solo me miró, sonrió y asintió- Vamos entonces.

Conocía lo suficiente a Percy para saber que algo le preocupaba por lo que cuando todos estaban lejos, lo agarré, lo aparté del grupo y le pregunté que le pasaba sin andarme con más rodeos:

-Estoy bien- intentó tranquilizarme- Te lo prometo, Annabeth…

-Percy, ya sabes que me puedes contar de todo… has cuidado de mí, deja que yo cuide de ti…- le tomé las manos y le sonreí dulcemente- No te hagas el superhombre, ¿vale?- eso le consiguió sacar finalmente una sonrisa.

-Estoy bien, ¿vale?- se acercó, dio un beso en los labios, posó su mano en mi mejilla y me sonrió- Todo está bien mientras lo estemos nosotros, no te preocupes más de ello, ¿vale?- asentí, aunque algo me decía en mi interior que las cosas no lo estaban.

* * *

**se que prometi doble episodio, pero no os imaginais la locura que ha sido mi casa con las fiestas.**

**de todos modos, feliz año nuevo y espero que os guste el capitulo.**


End file.
